The Fox hunt
by lilchef18
Summary: Raphael bored out of his mind goes out patrolling the city alone as the famous Nightwatcher, but comes a across a cute cat burglar, robbing a jewelry store. Is she a good guy or bad guy? RaphaelXOC
1. Batman and Catwoman

**I dont own TMNT, and all that jazz…. just my charater….enjoy.:)**

* * *

A dark figure watched the city that never sleeps start to bright up with its city lights and busy cars driving by and slowly the sun began to set, the sky began to get darker, and the moon soon started to reflected its light on to the large city. The dark figure looked down on the busy street from the roof top, listening to the police scanner through his ear piece, it was a bad habit he pick up from when he became the NightWatcher, even after the fact him and his brother saved the whole world from the stone guys, he still doesn't understand what happened, all he knew was that they won the battle, but after everything was over he decided to hang up the cape so to speak. he thought everything went back to normal, and they start patrolling the streets again, well he was wrong…They went back into their normal routines. Leo went to training and mediating more to become a better leader or some shit like that. Donny went back to being the IT tech support guy and poor Mikey went back to his birthday service.. poor guy. He did go with him one time to help him out, but those damn kids were violent as hell, evil, homocidle children! After that he vowed never having kids… well… once he gets a girlfriend(if he gets a girlfriend) then he vows never having children. Rapheal thoughts drifted towards that thought, he wonder if he would ever get a girlfriend? what would she look like? what would she be like? he aways imagine a girl who was sweet ,innocent, and modest… he was always attracted to girls like that. Shy yet at the same time playful and coy. The thought made him feel a little loney… he wondered if he would ever even met someone.. His thoughts were interrupted but the police scanner.

"_A disturbance at Fifth Ave and 57 street, Tiffany's, all units available."_ he smirked under his mask, and jumped down onto his bike. The engine roared underneath him and he took off into the busy street. He knew he shouldn't be doing this especially since Leo made it very clear that being that being a vigillante would get him into trouble and that he forbid him doing that sort of thing and let the police handle it, but he just couldn't help himself, he was bored, just at home with nothing to do, he didn't know what to do with his life, but work out and train some more.. He even got bored with that, he started watching the news about criminals getting away with robbery and assault, there was even news reports on him, there was comics being made about him, toys, t-shirts, cups, everything, he became famous, he enjoyed that kind of publicity, but the cops weren't a big fan, giving a statement on how he was danger to society and an insult to the police force, blah blah blah, he didn't give a shit, if anything thing they should be thanking him. He made their job a lot easier, all they had to do was but them in jail. When he saw the news, Leo gave him a look ' don't even think about it.' Pshh when has he ever listen to anybody. I guess you can say thats what drove him to get back to being Nightwatcher, at least as him he was excepted into society, he was a hero! He was Loved!.. With that thought pushed to aside he saw the jewelry store up ahead and parked his motorcycle and walked up to it and notice that there was no sign of any forced entry, the lights were off and it was quiet it seem like anything suspicious that looked like a burglary was taking place.

'_maybe it was a mistake?' _As he got closer, he looked in to the store and saw a figure walking causally along side of the glass display cases, grabbing all the beautiful diamond jewerly and stuffing them inside a bag. He smiled, _'so it was a cat burglar after all.'_ very quickly he smashed the glass window and open the door, he was surprised that the lights and alarm didn't go off, more like confused. he walked in and the burglar yelled at him.

" Hey! I was here first!" he chuckled, and he hoped this dumb criminal notice who he was before running away. He looked at the thief and saw, it was a woman, dressed all in black, a tight black leather suit that hugged every angle of her tiny curvy body, she was small, she looked young enough to still be in high school, her black hair was cut into a plain bob, with short bangs and she didn't have a very good disguise, she just had dark eye-makeup and a laced elegant mask over her blue or hazel eyes. He thought that she must be the dumbest criminal alive or maybe she was dressing up for a costume party and got drunk and wondered here. It took her a while to notice that he wasn't a fellow criminal.

" Hey, are u batman or something?" she asked, while still grabbing the rest of the jewelry…

" Are you supposed to be cat woman?" she laughed, and shook her head, she closed her bag and started headed for the door. He was a little disappointed, he didn't expect this one would be an easy one, but he was amused that she was making conversation while robbing the place.

" No, I didn't really name myself like you did. Well it was nice meeting you Batman, but I got-Hey!" Grabbed her arm, headed for the front door ready to hand her to the police.

" Look kitty, Your cute and all, but I -" he was cut off, when her foot collied with his manhood, shit.. that actually hurt, he grunted and slowly got up from the floor, and turn to glared at her, but she already bolted from the door.

" I love it when they play hard to get." he smiled and ran after her, he looked around the alley way and saw her climbing on the roof tops. He smirked and jumped and climbed right after her, as he was runinng, he laughed a little, who knew he would finally chase after a cute girl.

" Come on give it up sweetie, you got no where to run." he heard her laugh, as she came near the ending to the building she jumped to the other side, and continued to run, he jumped after her too. she was fast he gave her that, she ran and jumped building after building and he was hot on her trail, just he was just about to grab her, at the last second she leaped into a window that was open, in a building next to him, she landed gracefully in someone apartment she winked and blew him a kiss. and took off into the apartment.. Okay now he was annoyed, he grinned his teeth and waited and watched all the excites, waiting for her to come out, he wait for at least 10 minutes nothing…. he just watched as couples, teenage girls, elderly people enter and exit the building, but no cat thief…. 'fuck!' he cursed at himself and hated the fact he didn't go after her, the only reason he did that was so he won't cause any attention for himself and get himself in trouble, by his brother and his father, but as the time rolled by and no one that seemed odd to him came out, he soon regretted his decisions.

Then something caught his eye, a couple, a small pregnant woman with long wavy blonde hair in a long light brown rain coat, she held her boyfriend's arm, as she walked out of the building with him, she looked up at at roof top he was at, he froze at the fear at getting caught at first but growled soon after when she wink and blew a kiss at his direction and realized that was the cat thief, okay, now he was pissed! He was pissed at himself for letting her get away and still letting her get away because he knew that she knew he couldnt do anything, not when she looked pregnant and in a largely crowed place… As if on que he heard police sirens a few blocks where Tiffany's was.

" That stupid Bitch!UGH" He yelled out in frustration! and he punched the wall next to him. He just realized on what he was dealing with was a calculating, conniving, con artist thief bitch!

"FREEZE! DONT MOVE!" he heard yells from below him.. Now he had to leave. he jumped from the roof top and grabbed his bike and drove as fast as he could and he could hear police sirens right on his trail, and in that split second he could have sworn he saw her, smiled and wave goodbye… Bitch, ugh now he really hated her, but there is one thing he knew about people like her… He knew she was going to steal again and he was going to chase after her again and when that time came he will make sure he would be the one putting her behind bars.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? should I even continue it!**


	2. Hero or Menace

**I dont own TMNT, and all that jazz…. just my charater….enjoy.:)**

* * *

She panted harshly,and took a deep in take of air to grain her breath. She looked around the strange apartments room that she landed in after the big chase from the legandary Nightwatcher! Ha! she mused, a coy smile graced her lips. '

'_who would have thought a vigilante would try to catch me! and a famous one at that.' _ when she fist meet him at Tiffany's she thought its was some nerd was trying to take the place of the missing Nightwatcher. She knew who he was. She has seen him all the time on the news, at first she thought it was just an other popular super hero comic premiere from the Marvel or D.C comics, but then the news reporter said " Where is the Nightwatcher? Has he called it quits.? and then proceeded to give out police statements, thats when she realize he was a real vilgilante hero, but when she made the Tiffany's heist she didn't expect him to be there since he hasn't done any "crime fighting" lately, so when he showed up at Tiffany's she thought it wasn't really him, but when he chased her building after building thats when she knew, it was the famous Nightwatcher! and she suddenly felt excited again!

Her was racing, she felt the excitement and the thrill being rush through her body. She never felt more alive. She heard him curse when he lost her in the apartment. she couldn't help but giggled. He was cute. The small thin cat burglar cautionsly creep through the apratment and luckily for her no one was home, relief went through her, but something puzzled her. why didn't the Nightwatcher come after her? she sighed out of disappointment. Then out of her bag where the diamonds where being keep, she pulled out her coat and wig in one swift move, she pulled off her other black short wig she was wearing and replaced it with the blonde wig. She rolled up her leather suit just enough where the coat could hide , she grabbed make up remover and cleaned up her eye make up and put her lacy black mask away and before she put on the coat she placed the bag of diamonds and starpped it on to her belly and closed the coat over her. As she excited out of the apartment and headed toward the elevator, she keep her head down so she won't show her face to the camera.

As she left the lobby she saw a young man who looked like he was in his mid twentys also leaving the building.

"Excuse me sir," she called out, she saw the young man turn and looked at her. " I am so sorry to bother you, but if it is too much to ask, is it all right if you escort me out?" she watch him blush as she pressed herself on his arm in a firltaous yet innocent manner.

" umm, sure, I don't mind but why?"

"Oh you see, I want to avoid running into someone?

"Boyfriend?" he asked, as she wrapped her arm around him. the both started heading out of the lobby and into the cold night air, with the cold breeze hitting them at once.

" Something like that." she smiled. she turned around and looked on the roof, and sure enough he was there watching her. she only grinned from ear to ear. She wink at him and blew him a kiss. Then she heard police sirens and a loud motor rush passed her, she only smiled and waved good bye to the cute vigilante. She just became his biggest fan. She turned to the young man as the walked further down the side walk.

"So how far along are you?"

" Hmm… How far along do I look?"

" I would say at least 5-7 months."

" Well your there, I'm 6 moths" she giggled as he smiled down at her

" Your so small, and so young, how old are you? if you dont mind me asking?" she hated when they ask her about her age, it made her feel so old. it doesn't matter to her that she looked young, she didn't like the fact, that ugly number haunted her whenever it got the chance, especially every dreadful year.. she absolutely hated it!

"Not young enough to be on teen mom." he laughed at her lame joke, she needed to leave soon, she need to go to the super market get food and go home to Fred. She was a little sad a bit, she suddenly miss her Fred, she wonder what was he doing right now..

"Thank you for escorting me out, I have to leave."

" Do you want me to walk you over there?"

"No, I am just going to the store and going home." she let go of his arm and started going up ahead.

" Wait do you leaving in the apartment building?"

" No, I was visiting a friend.. Sorry I really have to go, it was nice meeting you-"

" James.. James Muno."

" Audrey Black." she smiled, he waved good bye as she did and watched her cross the street and disappeared into the crowd…. James suddenly wondered if he would ever meet that girl. Even though she was pregnant, he couldn't help but be attracted to her.

* * *

"Fred Darling! I'm home, I brought you chicken, but I know you love rabbit too,but the store didn't carry anything like that… You wouldn't believe what kind of night I had." she took off her coat and threw it onto the coach, as well as her diamonds, she sighed and slumped onto the couch. She grunted when a fuzzy heavy ball landed on her belly.

" FRED!…. That hurt." but she giggle when he started licking her. "Oh Fred, I missed you too." and she petted his black fur on his head and he nuzzled more closely to her, but he headed for the bag of his delicous greasy, juicy chicken.

" Oh Fred, I just fed you when I left, I swear if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were a pig instead of a fox." she scolded at him .She heard him growl at her, she only laughed and he went back to eating. Man he didn't even let her take the chicken out of the bag. She got off the couch and began taking off her hair net and let her long wavy hair breath. The young thief switch on the news and waited for her work to be televised, she couldn't wait, the thought itself only she was excited her. she took off her tight jump suit, her fake nose she sniffled a little through her tiny button nose, and took off her colored contacts, and then sat naked in the couch.

"Fred you should be proud of me, if I didn't do what I do, you would get all the chicken and rabbits that you like." Fred didn't seem to pay attention to her only to continue to eat….

"_In this special report, there was a burglar at Tiffany's jewery store, It seems as though the vigilante hero Nightwatcher is a prime suspect in stealing over 500,000 dollars worth of diamonds."_ her excited smile disappear and turned into an angry scowl. ' NO! this isn't fun anymore! He took all the credit!' she thought bitterly! She knew not to leave so quickly not before the police came and saw her.

" _As the search continues for the Nightwatcher, fans are now questioning, that their hero might be a villain, here is what police has to say." _ she didn't like it one bit. it was suppose to be her on that screen, it was suppose to be her the police would make a statement to.. Not some batman looking wanna be!

"_As we said before Nightwatcher is a menace to society, we will find him, and we will bring justice to New York."_ She just turned it off, she didn't want to hear anymore. she was already pissed as it is, those stupid fat donut eating asswholes didn't know what they were saying, cops were just stupid!

she felt something by her foot, looked down and saw her little black fox nuzzle his head on her ankle, the tip of his tail was white and it wrapped itself around her leg, her face soften at the sight of him and felt her anger slowly went away.

"Oh Fred, you know just what to do to cheer me up, but I guess it was my fault, I left to quickly…" she sighed and picked up the small fox and carried him to the room, she giggled when she saw his dirty muzzle full of chicken grease and pieces of chicken hanging off the corner of his mouth." Lets get you cleaned up, you little piggie." Fred started squirming in her arms at the word clean, he was not very fond of baths.

"Oh no, you stink and you haven't bathed in a week, if you behave we will have cooked lamb together." he stopped for a second, but tried again anyway, he didn't really care for lamb.

"How about slim jims? ill buy you a big box.." she persuaded, thats when he stopped completely, and surrendered right then. he sighed as she lead him into the bath tub, he didn't fight this time, or squirm or gave her a hard time, he just took it. He did it for the love of slim jims. He heard her giggle and cooed how cute he was, as she scrubbed behind his ears, he looked up and stared at her with a blank expression. and you can say he also did it because he loved her too.

* * *

When he finally got home and give the police the slip, he took everything off, anything that might raise suspicion and hide his costume in an open crack in an tunnel. As he went home he found Leo already waiting for him in the front door, with an angry expression on his face. '

" Do you have any idea what time it is?!" geez, Raphael wondered if this is what it was like for married men.

" Its like 1, I think." leo wasted no time getting to the point.

"Are you Nightwatcher again?!" he almost yelled.

" No! Why?! Its no of you business anyway!" Leo pointed to the T.V screen where the news played. His caramel colored eyes widen at the t.v, and watched as the news just painted him as a criminal. '_Nightwatcher hero? or Villian?' _He walked passed Leo and picked up the remote to change the chanel, but every chanel, every news story was of him. It was him incriminating him as a jewel thief. One thought went through his head… That bitch!

"You really fucked up this time Raph! Your lucky Master splinter isn't awake to see this!" Raph didn't say anything, he just watched as his reputation got flipped upside down.

"Did you really steal from the Tifffany store?! Where did you put the diamonds Raph!" Raphael turned sharply at Leo, and glared intensely at him.

"I didn't fucking do shit! I was chasing this cat bitch, who was doing it! If you don't believe me then, thats your problem! But I know it wasn't me!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you, but do you know who did it? did you at least get a good look at her?"

" Small, skinny, short black hair I think, color eyes and a slight big nose, I think she was from europe because she had a accent, I think it was french, Im not sure."

"Okay…I would think tomorrow night we all go patrolling for her, make her clear your name." he looked around and notice that Donnie and Mikey was not here.

"Where are Don and Mike?"

"There asleep, but right now, we have to figure out what we are going to do."

"Look leave everything to me, I already plan to catch that bitch."

"You can't do it alone, look what happen when you did this vigilante nonsense by yourself! You already put yourself into deep shit already, tomorrow, well have Donnie do a sketch on his computer so we can find her better." He flinch when he pointed it out like that, he already knew he was in deep trouble but he could get out of it. the thought of her made him want to punch a wall, he headed towards his room, right now all he wanted to do was just relax, and forget this whole crazy crap ,the faster he gets her in jail the faster he could forget about her.

"Hey! were not done talking!"

"I'm going to bed.. I'm tired, well talk tomorrow." He heard Leo cursed under his breath, he somewhat regretted doing Nightwatcher again, maybe if he hadn't then maybe he would have gotten into this mess, but he knew that was a lie…

* * *

**Don't forget to review. :)**


	3. Angel? or Devil?

**I dont own TMNT, and all that jazz…. just my charater….enjoy.:)**

* * *

As the sun went down, and the moon once again showed its light on the city of New York. The young girl groaned as she stretched in her bed, and slowly fluttered her green eyes open and looked around her tiny dingy dirty apartment. She saw Fred's little lazy body spread across her matteress, she sighed and thought, '_what should I do today? or tonight'_ she didn't know. she didn't feel like causing a ruckus in the city today. she rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up on the bed and looked at the clocked on her night stand, which read 8:30. She grabbed a large boys t-shirt with a batman logo on it and threw it on her naked body. The first thought that came to her mind was cream cheese bagels and vanilla falvored vodka.

As she made dinner for herself and poured her drink in a mug she looked out the window and stared into the busy streets of New York. Her blank stare turned into hatred and disgust. She hated New York, she didn't know what possessed her to even come to New York even vowed never to step foot into this horrible city, she rather be in boring Mormon state Utah, than here. Whatever the reason maybe, she is here now.. maybe deep down she was trying to prove something, she didn't know… All she remembered was being on a plane to New York, she planed to go back, but she saw the beautiful Tiffany's store and she knew she had to go in, Something about jewelry stores always relaxed her. She drank from her mug while continue to stare down at the bright city, thoughts drifted off where she last lived here in New York when she was a little girl, with her …mother… Instantly she shut off her brain and shook her head. NO she won't be thinking of her at all, she refused. "_what if she is here in New York?" _ That thought haunted her and sent shivers down her spine. No its in the past now, she need to forget and told herself to remember why she came here in the first place…'_Oh yea! I have to find Mr. Winters.'_

There was times where she forgot important goals such as that, and she would hate herself for it, well the faster she finds him, She told herself, the faster she can get out of this wrenched city for good this time. she drank from her mug and a small drop of water hit her window, and then another, and then soon it was pouring and the skied roared with thunder and lighting. she felt Fred jump on her lap and nuzzled closely to her, she smiled and petted his black fur, she knew fred didn't do well in the rain, he would get depressed when it did. She hear him whimper a little when the thunder boomed outside her windowm.

"There, there Fred, its okay, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you." she gave him comforting word, to sooth him from the horrid rain, she loved it when it rained, it reminded her how she meet Fred, he was a baby then, she dosen't think he remembers that day. she yelped when Fred suddenly jerked his small body and found his way into her shirt , to hide himself front the loud thunder and lighting.

"Oh Fred…" she whined, she started petting him through her shirt to comfort him." Do you want me to get you some slim jims? I did promise you." she felt him snuggle closer to her as attempts to tell her no.

"Come on, I know you want some, and besides Ill be gone less than 5 minutes, and when I come back, well watch Batman, or some action pack movie.. yea?" she pried him off of her, even though he struggle to stay in her arms, she knew he doesn't like being left alone when there is thunder and lighting! So why was she volunteering to get him meaty treats all of a sudden?! why was she being so selfish?! the fox suddenly stop when she pulled him on the couch, took off her large shirt and drop it over his head. she then placed large red ear phones on his long folded ears., he heard soft music start to play and smelled her sweet scent drifted into his nostrils, slowly he began to feel calm and thoughts of thunder and lighting was fading from his mind. The little black fox watched her closed the curtains, and walked into the room to put cloths on..He saw her return and she kissed his white shaped diamond on his forehead. she lifted one ear set, and said.

" I'll be back, I promise okay? Guard the house while I'm gone. I love you " she smiled sweetly. He growled at her, he didn't like it when she always had her way, he hated the fact she was leaving him when she knew he vulnerable, ugh she always does this. He wonder why she like leaving the apartment without him, it hurt him a little bit, but he knew she would never in her life abandon him..Never. That thought comforted a little bit.

* * *

She looked down her shirt and notice a small scratch on her belly, and pouted, '_Man Fred! I think you went over board.'_ She knew he was just mad at her for leaving when it was raining, but she loved the rain and had to feel it on her skin for at least five minutes, in Central America it rained all the time, like almost everyday at random and she couldn't get enough of it. She loved it over there, but she had to leave because it shakes up Fred's nerves, he was unstable when it rained, and she understood why, it brought awful memories for him, so she didn't blame him or get angry with him when he didn't act like himself in this weather. She sighed again and looked around her as she headed toward the store, the pouring rain hit her skin and her long thick curly wavy hair that was now ticking to her back and skin. she pulled her light brown coat tighter to herself.

She could see she breath as she sighed, as she walked up to the corner, she felt her arm suddenly pulled and she squeaked when her body slammed into a brick wall and felt her body knocked over a trash can. '_owe.. that actually hurt.'_ she looked up and realized she was surrounded by a street gang. The one who grabbed her so harshly, she guesses was the leader, he was skinny, very skinnny, wearing skinny jeans and a jean vest over his now see through white soaked shirt, him and his friends had tattoos, of chinese purple dragons running down their arms and neck.

"Hey cutie, why don't you hang out with us, we will show you a good time." she gave them a bored look and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, I would love to stay and play with you but I must be going, my Boyfriend is expecting me."she tried to walk casually away, but he hear him chuckle and grabbed her again, this time he had a small knife help against her ripped her coat open, and licked hips lips as his eyes glazed over her tiny body. Since she was small, he knew she would be amazingly tight. He could only imagine the thing he would love to do to her. He was even more excited.

"Well I think you should stay and play with us anyway." his knife slowly went down from her swan like neck gently so he wont harm that lovely skin that he couldn't wait to ravish and went to cutting her favorite burgundy red sweater top till he stop down her small cleavage. He was surprised she wasn't struggling, her face held was blank and stared at him with eyes that seemed to pierce him with hatred.

"I wouldn't want to do that." she said in a bored tone.

"Really?' he dared and he sliced up his knife further down. He stopped when he felt something poking him in his crouch, he looked down and his pupils dilated and his blood ran cold when he saw a larger knife slowly zipped down his pants.

" You see, I don't think you would like to play with me, I don't play fair." He blank expression turned to something playful and yet sinister. Before he could react she quickly flipped him facing away from her, grabbing his knife and pressed it against his throat and her knife in his now opened pants, She snickered a bit when she made a realization "You don't wear underwear?" she said with amusement. He felt the tip of the sharp knife slowly poking his tenders. he gulp,as her lips pressed against his ear, and whispered sweetly into it.

" Thats okay, I'm not wearing any either." she whisper hotly. "Tell your friends to pullout their vualables and throw it on the floor, if you don't do as I ask, then we are going to play the penalty game." she pressed the knife further into his zipper and he cried out..He gulp, Fear and yet excitement rushed through his body.

"OKAY! OKAY! Guys give her everything, p-please give her whatever she wants." His friends looked at each other debating silently to one another whether or not to just leave him.

"FUCK GUYS! PLEASE!" they heard their leader call out. The group looked at the young girl, they were surprised. when they followed her, she looked so innocent, sweet, and delicate, but now she was mugging them with a sinister grin on her face, her eyes looked at them, waiting for them to move,her tiny delicate hands clutching both knives onto the leader's neck and penis, when they didn't move fast enough, she gently bite his ear, and their leader cried out in pain.

"The more you react to me, the more your little friend get hurt, you get me?" She then seducively licked the side of his neck, he never felt more turned on and scared at the same time. He felt his manhood twitched and slowly start to press itself against the knife,He told himself to calm down immediently.

"JESUS GUYS, GIVE HER WANT SHE WANTS!" The gang shove there hands into their pockets and pulled out their wallets, thew watches and pocket knives on the floor, she smiled sweetly at them, and thank them.

"OKAY, you got what you want, now let me GO!"

"Hmmm, I still debating whether or not to humiliate you, like you plan to humiliate me"

"PLEASE!" he begged, she looked at him with disgust, how can a gang leader be so cowardly, in Japan, with street gangs she got more of a fight than she ever had now. she slowly let go of him, and kick him in the ass,as he fell the floor and grunted, his gang back up and watched and waited for their leader to recover. As the skinny leader got up, he turned and glared at the small girl, and she glared back, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get lost or I'll cut something off." As he got up and turned to face her, he smirked a little, He wanted her even more! He wanted her all to himself to do as he pleased, and not for this one night, he wanted to keep her until he no longer see that spark in her eyes!He wanted to break her. He turned to his men. " GET HER!" then the three men launched at her, she stood her ground and wait for the attack, she was ready to plunge that knife in to someone's face, but a figure landed in front of her before she can defend herself and punched one of the men in his face.

As he interfered and knocked out the purple dragons, He hand cuffed them to a drain pipe, so the cops can get them later.

Raphael looked around to looked for the victim/petty criminal, but she was gone as well as their wallets on the floor. He chuckled a bit, he seen anything like that, a small girl mugging a gang as well as holding a guy hostage and sexual assault, the way she held the knife against his dick, to him that seem like sexual assault, he felt sorry for the guy and was going to put an end to it, but they basically asked for it, and they got to taste their own medicine. He laughed, when he saw a trail of wallets heading down the side walk. He leaped on to the roof and went to catch up to her before he lost her. as he jumped roof to roof looking down towards the crowd until he spotted her.

He watched as she put her long tangled hair into a messy bun and she closed her coat to hide her sliced up shirt,with the last wallet she had she took money out of it and tossed it causally behind her. He chuckled at her, she was a funny character, to him it seems like she lives in her world so unaware.. He watched as a cop walked up behind her, and told her she dropped her wallet, she giggle and thanked him, as the cop left she walked to the nearest trash can and threw the wallet there. It was strange that she didn't show any sighs of remorse or nervousness of what she just had done. There was something secretive and mysterious about her, he felt instantly drawn to the young girl, every mystery and sercret she seems to be holding, he wanted to know...

He saw her disappeared into the grocery store, and came out 10 minuted later caring a brown bag, he followed her from the roofs that was below her, she crossed the street and headed toward the apartment buildings, he watched as she walked in and didn't appear 5 minutes later as he saw an apartment room light turn on, and threw her milky curtain that was closed he saw the outline of her body as she took off her coat, and painfully slow she also began striping off the rest of her soak cloths. He jumped down and made it across the street before anyone noticed him, as he climbed her fire escaped by her window he heard her speaking in french.

"Fred je suis chez moi, je vous ai apporté quelques Slim Jims.*" He heard the name Fred and slim jims but thats all he understood. He assumed Fred might have been her boyfriend, but he heard no reply. He heard her yelped out in pain and saw the outline of her naked body fall to the floor.

"OWE.. Fred" she said sadly, her voice was now cracking as if she were to cry, he heard her french accent as she continue to speak to him. "You don't have to be so mean, I'm sorry okay, I-Ah!" she gave a small scream of pain. " Owe stop bitting me! IT hurts! I was being mugged that is why I'm late! Owe! Would you QUIT it!" was she being attacked by her boyfriend or something? or maybe he shouldn't even be here, maybe they were having an intimate private moment that he shouldn't be listening to. He didn't know why he even followed her to her apartment, he saw the shadow of her body get up and this time he knew she was naked, he blushed as she bend down to pick something up, it looked like a furry dog or and oversized cat, whatever it was, it had a fluffy tail.

"Je suis désolée Fred, je vous aurais laissé seul, je t'aime, tu sais ça?*" He heard the name again, but he saw no man, then it clicked in his brain as he realized that Fred was her fluffy pet.

"Fred?" he heard, and the next thing he knew his body froze when the curtains ripped aside and saw a black animal snarling his teeth at him. He was taken by surprise, just before he saw her naked body, she quickly threw on her batman oversized shirt. She calmly sat by the window, with that curling cat like smile, before he took off, she spoke to him.

"Do you usually stalk your damsels?" She asked innocently,taking him completely off guard, by her window sill she picked up a cigarette and placed it between her full kissable pink lips. "Care for a smoke?" through his helmet he was panicking,lucky for him she couldn't see that. She lit her cigarette and buffed out smoke, her fox( he now sees) continued to growl and bare his teeth at him.

"I-its not what it looks like" she raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at her fox and scowled at him.

"Fred no! go to the room." He slowly cautiously black off and obeyed, still glaring at him through this yellow eyes. He turned to her and she still had a smile and motioned him to sit down on the fire escape next to her, and for some odd reason, he did. She help out a cigarette for him but he shop his head no.

"I'm not much of a smoker myself, but only when the occasion call for it, like this for example." she sucked on the bud and blew the smoke out and it evaporated into the air. Through his helmet he started at her, and was puzzled at her behavior usually girls would be screaming and would be calling the cops, but no, she was making conversations with her peeping tom.

"So how much did you see?" His face turned instantly red, and he began to panic and reassure her.

"I swear I didn't see anything!" her smile turned into something playful and she gave a teasing looked as she inched closer to him.

"So the famous Nightwatcher likes to peep at young girls?" He shocked his head and felt his face began heat up, and suddenly felt like he was sweating in his suit and helmet.

"I told you its not what you think! I followed you because you mugged those guys in the alley."

"And what are you planing to do to me?" she inched closer, she on all fours and crawled to him till she was a few inches from him, a small blush graced her cheeks and her playful smile grew. "punish me?" Her hand now resting on his arm, everything in his body frozed into place, everything in his body not listening to his brain, as he was drawn to her.

"N-no, I plan to take you to the police." He said as a matter of fact, he tried to get a grip, and told himself that she was just a snot noise brat with no sex appeal, she was a kid. A kid! he chanted over and over his head.

"And what will you tell him exactly? You after you saw them assault me, you stalked me to my apartment and while peeping you decided to take me in?" He glared at her.

"AGAIN I didn't PEEP at you!" she giggled, he grind his teeth. " And who would want to anyway? you have NO chest, or butt!, or any sex appeal, your just a kid." Which is true, he was an adult and he was attracted to **women**, with big jiggly boobs and a great ass and curvy in all the right stopped and looked down at her shirt, placed her hands over her chest and pouted with disappointment, and she looked back at him with tears threathing to come to her eyes, her face slowly turning red. He stuck a nerve, and he knew he upsetted her.

"I am NOT a KID!" she knew she had a small a-cup sized chest, and that was one of her biggest insecurity. " If your not attracted to me, you don't have to be so mean about it," Her eyes went downcast and saw droplets of water fell on the floor, Raphael panicked, he hated when girl cry, he made April cry once, he felt like shit afterward.

"H-hey now, don't cry! I'm sorry okay?" he continued to apologize and made desperate attempts to cheer her up! " I mean your really c-cute so-" he was interrupted by her laughing! she laughed and began to hold her sides with tears in the corner of her eyes she pointed and laughed some more.

"You should have saw how you reacted! it was priceless!" she laughed, he growled at her and crossed his arms over his chest and huffed

"I think I'm going to go." He said with annoyance lingering in his voice.

"Wait!… Can we hang out again?" she asked, his mind went blank at the question, he was never asked that by another human, not since April. It was silent for a while, and she took the lead,

" Come tomorrow, around this time…" She started, he turned to look at her and she wore a gentle smile, that made her look innocent and cute, but in a second it was gone and was replaced with a teasing devilish grin. " And peep on me again." Raphael whipped his body around to face her ready to yell at her, He never felt so attracted to someone and want to strangle them at the same time. This is the first time he ever wanted to punch a girl.

"WHO WOULD WANT TO ANYWAY YOU FLAT CHESTED BRAT!.. And put some panties ON!" She only laughed at his embarrassment and looked back at him.

"…so you did peep." She blushed cutely.

"IDIOT!" He was lucky he had a helmet on, otherwise she would have probably laughed on how red his face turn through his thick skin. He jumped off her fire escape and disappeared into night.

* * *

She closed her window and put out her cigarette, she amused how things turned out, SHe suddenly didn't feel any regret coming to New York, who knows she might probably turn out to like this smelly city. '_Hmm I wounder if he would come tomorrow." _She giggled at their little encounter, he was interesting, but she told herself not to get too comfortable with him. it would only lead to trouble…

* * *

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _He chanted over and over again in his brain. Why did he even stay there? WHY did he EVEN bother to follow her in the first place?! WHY did he even have a CONVERSATION with her! even though every fiber of his being screamed at him to leave, without saying anything, He just didn't, as soon as she told him to stay, he did. Maybe he was curious on what type a girl she was after he witness her mug a gang,but she was an evil, conniving, mulipulative, little tease! He grind his teeth at the thought of their little encounter, he told himself that he would not even bother with her anymore. That was the last time he would EVER see her.

'_Peep on me again.'_ Her soft sweet voice ringed in his ear, and he blushed at the memory, it was embarrassing yet inviting and tempting the way it sounded. Peep at her? HA! WHo would want to anyway? he told him self, She has nothing to show anyway, she was flat and tiny, to him, she was like a tooth pick that he could easy break, just by hugging her. How old was she anyway? She looked about 16 maybe 17 years old, He knew people like her would only get in to trouble with that attitude.

He won't deny she was cute. Tiny and petite, long thick wavy light brown hair that curled by her heart shaped face. Her eyes just popped from her creamy ivory complection, The were very green, almost like a very dark green color, she looked very soft, frail and delicate. He shook the thought out of his head, he knew better, she was a devil with an angels face. It was better for him not to get involve with someone like her… But then again, he was curious.

* * *

*Fred je suis chez moi, Je vous ai apporte quelques, Slim Jims- Fred I'm home, I brought you slim jims.

*Je suis desolee, Fred, je vous auaris laisse suel, Je t'aime, tu sais ca?- I'm sorry Fred, I know I was late, You do know that I love you right?

You guys must be mad at me, I know I havent even used her name yet, especially after 3 chapters( Audrey Black is not her real name by the way), but don't worry we're getting to that. I don't think I want Raphael to reveal himself yet, or any time soon. And I want to let you guys get to know her little by little. Let me know what you think of it soo far, don't forget to review.


	4. The little black Fox

I** don't own TMNT and all that jazz.**

**First I want to dedicate this chapter to the first 3 reviewers who actually gave me the motivation and inspiration to continue this story so thank you:**

**jinxbadluck012**

**rinpup14**

**mizore-pizzaobssessed**

* * *

'T_his is wrong! This is wrong!' he chanted over and over in his head, as he watched a young girl in a bubble filled tub bathing herself... He bubbly soapy naked back faced him, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, giving him a good view of her long swan like neck. this is not the first time he saw a woman naked, sure there was some "accidents" that happens when he goes out patrolling, and sometimes their widow was open like now and he couldn't help but look, even through he knows very well that this was wrong. He didn't know why he came back to her apartment. All he knew was to come here at this time like she said, but when he got here he saw her in the tub playing with the bubbles, blowing them out of her hands and just cleanig herself without a care in the world, he guessed she didn't believe he would even come to visit her to " hang out". He was going to leave but she lifted her long soapy leg out of the tub and began scrubbing it softly with a pink sponge and hummed to herself as she bathed._

_He couldn't tear his eyes away as she stood up, her tiny body full of suds, hinding most of her lovely skin leaving it to the imagination. 'She must be really soft.' He shook that thought out of his head. 'No this is wrong! She is a kid for turtle sake! She's-" his thought interrupted when she wipped away the bubbles and wrapped a small towel around her petite body. Her tiny towel barely past her thigh. He groaned at either disappoint or shame as he now realization that he felt a bulge in his suit get tighter and felt his body get sweaty making his suit suddenly sticky. _

_She bend down slightly to get her cloths from the drawer, making her small towel hike up more, giving him a good view her perfect tone ass. His mouth watered at the sight. His body screaming for him to act! For him to touch that lovely delicate soft looking skin. His body wanted her! Needed her! If he didn't he might loose- his mind and thoughts melted when she dropped to her ankles and she slowly slipped on her grey panties with a darker letters written across her cute little butt. " Nightwatcher"._

_'Damn!' his urges were slowly diwilting his reasoning, to his horror she began to putting on her long over the knee light grey socks that seem to match her Nightwatcher panties. He groaned again this time from the slight twitching pain coming from his lower regions. His senses and reasoning were loosing to his urges and hormones. He softly panted through his helmet as he realized she was done changing and she laid herself on her bed and stared to reading a magazine, with only socks and panties...' Dammit! Doesn't she know what she was doing to me! Why can't she put other cloths on!' He never felt so turned on, sure he saw other girls naked but never have they ever effeted him like this. He both loved and hated the fact that all she was wearing was socks and panties._

_" You can come in you know." His body jumped at the sound of her calm voice. He looked at her laying flat on her stomach, her breast hidden from view, __her long tone legs kicking up and down her mattress. The sight of her erotic body made him need her more. His body seem to have a mind of its own now, he climbed through the window and walked toward her bed._

_"I am a big fan you know." She began, a blush spread across her cheeks and her green stared at him with want and admiration. " Even got these panties at the comic con." He didn't say anything. He looked around her room that only had mattress, a dresser, and a night stand with simple lamp. He shut off the lights. He knew he lost to his lustful urges, it was too much to withstand, if he didn't have her now, he would explode. She didn't protest or made any signals that she didn't want this, approached her and flipped her over on her back and saw every detail of her beautiful body, her small a-cup breast and her flat stomach had no flaw or scar on them._

_she blushed madly and tried to cover herself out if embarrassment that he was staring at her so long, Raphael grabbed her arms and pinned them against the mattress before she could hide herself from him._

_"why don't you take off your suit and helmet. I know your naked underneath." she said while motioning towards his large bulge that seems to be begging to be free. He was reluctant, even in the dark he knew she would still the able to see him or at least his out line._

_" You can blind fold me if you want." Seeing the reason of his hesitation. He grabbed her leg and took off her left sock and tied it around her head, covering her eyes. He waved a hand in front of her and she didn't react and knew got that reassurance that she couldn't see. He took of his helmet and felt he could finally breath again and quickly took off his suit as quickly as possible. He looked down at her and she was waiting laying down at the bed, she smiled towards his direction hearings the rustling of his cloths._

_"Do you usually peep on your fans?"_

_"Do you usually give yourself to your peeping toms?" she giggled and felt him climb on top of her. He was surprise that he didn't defend himself from being called a peeping Tom, but then again he did peep. He took off the other sock. He was annoyed by the thought of some other pervert looking at her and for some odd reason infuriated him about someone else even touching her. _

_"No." She said honestly, " just the interesting ones like you... You must have a gotten a lot of lays huh? She said as she felt him slowly take of her panties an run his large hand up her soft creamy leg. He stopped at the question, when you think about it, yes a lot of women have tried to get him into bed with them, but he always felt reluctant to do so. To him, they never seem to be interesting him, no on really caught his eye. So technical she would be his first, he looked down at her, she did intrigued him, she made him do things he didn't want to do. She was bewitching, __making all the dark feelings and thoughts resurface and making him act on his desires and urges._

_"You would be surprise, this is actually my first time." She gasp and then smiled again laughed at him as little._

_"I knew you were interesting. Since we are being honest with each other, this is actually my first time too." She blushed, He was surprised too, this girl who seemed not to be native to a man's body.. Was a virgin. He felt now enthusiastic, he was glad he was going be her first._

_" So who's name will I be calling out tonight?" He thought for a minute, trying to decide whether or not to even tell her. He stared down at her ravishing body and just knew he would be making her beg and scream._

_"Raphael." She smiled and her placed her hands on his face and gently she pulled him toward her, the lips meters apart from each other. _

_"Well I'm glad to be your first Raphael." They shared a gentle kiss and he wrapped his arms around her and closed the gape between their bodies, she gasped when he felt his loins pressed against her, he took the opportunity to have his tongue invade her mouth, she moaned against him and he shivered at the sound. He kissed down her jaw and down her neck, she mew at the contact of his teeth nipping at her skin. He hands slipped up and touched her in her lower region and was surprised she was already wet. He wore a smug look and whispered in her ear._

_"It turns you on when someone peeps on you huh?.. Your a real pervert." He mused. He smirked when she began panting harshly when he rubbed her clit with his large finger. she began to squirm and closed her legs around his hand._

_"R-Raphael.." She begged, he smirk. He was going to make her say a lot of dirty things, make her beg, make her scream and cry out. He was going to punish her for the horrible torment that she put him through..._

_"R-Raphael.." She began.. _

_"hmm? What?" She yelp at the new feeling now entering her. He went at a steady pace, with his finger, he shudder when he felt how incredibly how tight she was. She was practically squeezing his finger. She cried out as he went in and out slowly. She buckled her hips against him motioning to go faster, he did not give in to her small demand._

_"P-please... Go.. faster." He snickered and he went slower, he knew she either loved or hated the torture he was inflicting on her. He grabbed her breast with his mouth and nipped at her small pink nipples. He heard her call out his name and grabbed on to him, holding on to him tightly as if she holding onto her dear life._

_" What do you want?" He asked coldly_

_"P-please." She quivered at the sheer sexually torment._

_"Please what?" He pulled out and stopped, she whimpered as he just keep his finger barely inside her. She tried to take his hand again but he held her hips in place._

_" I b-beg you.. Ah!... Please go faster...harder... I can't take it a-anymore." He loved the way she was responding to him and he rewarded her by putting another finger in and picking up his pace. She cried out and he groaned when he felt every slick tight wall clamped down on his fingers now soak with her wetness._

_His erection twitched, begging to invade the virgin creature that squirmed underneath him, she was shaking slightly when she felt her reaching her peek. _

_"Raphael I'm... I'm going to... I'm-" she whispered hotly in his ear, he nearly gave in and groaned. He stopped his hand and she cried in protest. _

_"Who said you can come?" She blushed, he was cruel, she thought he was a virgin. Was that part of his thing, lie about being inexperience, because he sure look like he knew what he was doing, he knew what to give her, where to touch, what to touch! Her hands gripped her bed sheet, her body shaking and quivering at the desperation of her awaiting climax._

_"Please!" _

_"Please what?" He was going to make her dirty things whether she wanted to or not, and she knew that.__  
_

_" Please... Raphael, wake up!" Huh? _

_"Wha?-" her sexy French voice turned to something boyish and whinny that made his man hood get small and flop down._

_"Dude! Get up! " he got up from on top of her and and he looked down at her, instead of the sexy french sex kitten begging to be touch, it was something he made him scream in horror. Absolutely disgustingly horror._

He jolt up from his bed with a scream that escaped from his lips, his body covered in sweat and turn to his stupid baby brother who a confuse look on his face and angrily grabbed the nearest object and chucked it at his direction.

"MIKEY! Get the HELL OUT!" Mikey dodge it easily. He snickered at him.

"What? Did I interrupt something? A really good dream perhaps." He grinned at his brother and pointed down at his sheets, Raphael looked down and to his horror, there was a noticeable embarrassment peeking up from his sheet, his cheeks burn and he grabbed his lamp and this time he hit his brother in the face!

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" He cried.

" Get FUCK OUT!" Ugh. He hated to be woken up, especially by Mikey! Mikey took off laughing loudly down the hall. He looked down and frown, his sheets were dirty, he sighed and looked up and notice the t.v on. It was on commercial, he probably fell asleep watching porn. That would explain the wet dream he had, and he told himself the reason it was with that flat cheated brat was there was because he just saw her last night. Yea That's right, he fell asleep watching porn and subcouiously used her because that was the last girl he thought about. Not because he was attracted to her.. No. No if he was then he would really be a pervert, who likes young girls and that wasn't him. The show came back and Raphael cursed at himself when he realized the show was on the Disney channel.

"Shit!"

* * *

"ACHOO!" She sneezed harshly and felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She looked down at her tiny black fox who seemed to be giving her a "you better not be sick" look.

"I hope I don't get sick Fred, cuz then you would have to be taking care of me. "She smiled, her fox gave her a blank look and got of from the couch and left her in the leaving room, his silence already told he would not.

" Awe come on I do things for you!" But he already disappeared in the room. She grumbled to herself, she sometimes wish Fred was a real person or at least talked. Maybe then she wouldn't have to feel so lonely.

* * *

Raphael was covered in sweat and grease, dirty in his navy oversize mechanic pants and a black tank over his shell. He worked on his bike, checking the chain, changing the oil, make a few changes here and there. He needed something to do to get his mind off that girl. He was not a lolicon ! He was not into flat chested snot nose brats! He like big breasted mature looking women! Not HER! Not that baby face, small butt, small body, and small chest everything about screamed kid! So why was he even thinking about her?!

He threw a wrench at the wall, making something break in the process. He sighed, he had bigger problems than the French school girl. He had another annoying problem. He had to find the Cat thief, and get himself out of this mess. Once he thought about it that French school girl and the cat thief had the same body type. They were both small and they were both so smug and overly confident about things... But no. He highly doubt that, it would be one to a million for her to be the actual cat thief. But the question was when will she strike again. The thought of her as a lucky moron or a damn criminal master mind.

"Hey." he slightly jumped at his brothers voice. He turn and saw Leo a entering the garage.

"Don't beat yourself up, we fix this."

"Has Don finish the sketch?"

"Yea. we looked for her in the data base all over Europe and the United States, unfortunately she is not in the system. It's like she doesn't exist."he sighed, no wonder she was so smug and cocky, she knew she could get away with anything she wanted. She was free to do what she pleased.

"Now what?"

"Well we-" he was cut off when his baby brother barged into the room.

"You guys! Come quick, that girl were looking for is in the news!" Raphael was the first one out and they raced to the living room where Donnie picked up the volume.

"_Today at New York's national bank was robbed today by a single person who stole at least 800,000 dollars no one knows for sure weather it was a man or woman. But this cat thief left a note to the famous Vilgeilante Nightwatcher, who is now clear of the Tiffany's jewelry heist" _

Did she just clear his name purposely? Is she stupid? Or is she just the type who wants all the attention and publicly to herself? Whatever the reason was he was glad it happened.

The new anchor woman zoomed to the small sticky note left behind, that had cursive handwriting and a stupid little heart at the end of the note. The new anchor giggled when she read the note outloud.

"_Your welcome Nightwatcher, we should hang out again! ~3 XOXO Love your biggest fan." She anchor woman laughed as she continued, " It seems like Nightwatcher not only got his name cleared but also a secret admirer."_

He felt his eye twitch with annoyance. He could practically see her smug triumphant grin. He nearly growled at the thought of her practically mocking him. The thought made him fume. He saw Mikey snicker an began to sing a tune that made his skin crawl and just infuriated him more!

"Raph and thief sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First come- AH! " Mikey screamed when Raphael charged at him.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled! He chased Mikey around the house. Leo slapped his forehead to their immaturity. Leo looked back on the tv screen and saw the news continue with the story.

_"It seems as though, she is well know in Europe for stealing one of the Queen of England's royal jewels. The police already calling this person The Black Fox! For their cunning escapes and constantly mocking the police countless of times." _Leo shut the T.V off and began to think of a plan of how to catch this thief and put this behind them.

* * *

**well what do you think? It was a little graphic than I originally plan, I am not all that good writing little scenes like those-_- and it was a little longer than I originally plan. Next chapter will be better and this is where finally the ninja turtles meet the cutie kitty burglar. What will they do? I am not entirely sure if you guys like her or not? Well do you? don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. watcher monsieur permet de câlin!

**I know it's been a while since my last update. I was suffering from writers block. But now I'm back and ready to go, hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own TMNT and all that jazz just my cute french cat thief and Fred:).**

* * *

_"HEYYYY SEXY LADY!" _she was dancing and singing to the korean lyrics rather poorly to the stupid new hit song Gangnam style, not aware of her audience as she danced and chopped vegetables and placing the pot. He almost laughed when she began doing the signature dance from the music video. He saw Mikey doing this dance in their living room while watching the damn annoying as hell music video. He didn't know what the big deal was. It was just another catching song.

Her fox nipped at her ankles to get her attention, and whimpered letting her know he wanted some food. She grinned and open a slim Jim wrapper and threw him half of the slim Jim stick, Fred caught it with him mouth and ate it hungrily. She keep the other half and ate some herself. Raphael watched from her apartment's fire escape, he was reluctant to even come after that stupid dream.

She looked at the window where he was sitting, her entire expression brightens up, a big grinned appears on her full pink lips, and she rushed to the window while dancing towards him. He didn't understand why she was so damn happy all the time?

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside her small crappy apartment. The fragrance of vegetables and some kind of meat he did not recognize drifted through his helmet to his nostrils. It smelled really good. His stomach suddenly growled and he blushed when he heard her giggle. Sometimes he didn't know why he found that cute and annoying at the same time. She looked up at him with those aqua green eyes that always seem to make him freeze where he stood.

" Don't worry my baeckeoffe, is going to be ready in 15 minutes." her French accent seemed to always flow even though she always struggled with some of her English whenever she spoke.

"Your back-e-what?"

"My baeckeoffe." She walked back to the kitchen and started stiring into a big red pot. "My _nounou_ use to make this for me, it's lamb and potatoe stew." He just her a nod in response.

"what's a nono?" she laughed at his lack or knowledge of the French language and the fact that he puts so much effort on the word to try to make it sound French as possible.

"No, no,no it's pronounced _nounou_, and it's means.. Ah how do you say..you know the women who take care you who are not your mother?"

"A nanny?"

"Uh huh! Oui! A nanny!" She turned back her attention back to the stew and put salty and pepper into it.

"What happen to your mom?" For a brief moment he thought he saw her grind her teeth with anger but in that moment she turned to him and gave him a teasing smile.

"Penalty! That's against the rules!" The rules, every since he started coming here a week ago, she started making up weird rules, not that he complained about it, as a matter of fact he was comfortable about them. It made their whatever their relationship was, alot easier.

* * *

_...one week earlier..._

_He never had any plans coming back here to her apartment. It was an accident! He was patrolling by her apartment after he saved a girl from being mugged, then he heard a blood curling scream coming from her apartment. He reacted like how anyone a would react when they hear a girl screaming.. He dashes to her window and broke in, looking around the small room for anyone who might be an attacker! He found her on the floor of the kitchen on knees, her body shaking, and her hands frozen on her chest. She turn towards him with tears at the corners of her eyes. _

_"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He demanded when he notice there was no one in her apartment but her and her fox, who was sleeping lazily on the couch._

_"A-A black... Widow... F-fell on me.. I-I think its... Still on me.." She said shakily she was even afraid to speak. She looked like she was desperately trying not to cry._

_" Are you serious?! You screamed over a fucking spider?! Are you really that STUPID?!" Ugh. No one has ever pulled this crap on him since, well, Mikey. He slapped his forehead through his helmet and cursed at himself for even getting worked up over this. He sighed and looked back down at her who was still frozen in fear. She gave almost a silent scream when he spotted the spider crawling on her arm._

_"Don't move I'll get it." he said with bored tone. He grabbed a cup and a paper that was on the counter. He placed the paper by her arm and saw it crawl on the paper and he trapped it, with the cup. He saw her take in a deep breath and sighed with relief._

_"You saved me again." She grinned up at him And he growled down at her when she started getting off the ground._

_"You stupid flat chested brat! Why would you scream like that like your getting kidnapped or assaulted or something?! And over a fucking SPIDER?!" Raphael fumed and scolded at her. He was angry at her for acting __like a victim over something so petty such as this and he was also angry with himself for even rushing over here to save her!_

_"It wasn't just any spider it was a deadly spider! it would have killed me with one bite, if it wasn't for you, which I'm thankful! You're my hero." She grinned. His eye just twitched with irritation, he counted to ten and took steady breathing like Leo taught him when he was about to lose control of his short temper._

_"I'm.. Going..to..go..now.." he grinned his teeth before he said anything further._

_" Wait! Do you really have to go? Im sorry I made you mad. Please at least stay for dinner as a thank you." She pleaded he placed her hand on his arm gently to motion over tithe table, but he shrugged her off and headed toward the window._

_"How about you take some dessert with you? I made chocolate cake."_

_" I don't like sweets."_

_"please..." He looked at her, and saw her cheeks began to go pink and tears are now threatening to come down her cheeks. Her hands on his arm stoping him from going out of the broken window._

_"Don't give me those crocodile tears! I'm not going to fall- Hey! Be careful theres glass!" she yelped and back away from him, she stumbled and fell, he rushed towards her and he scooped her up in his arms before she hit the ground._

_"Idiot! I told you to be careful! Why did you come near the broken glass?! You don't even have socks on! Why don't you have sock on?! It's already fall! Your going to end up catching a cold!" he walked into the living room and gently placed her on the couch._

_"Where's your first aid kit?" She didn't look at him, just stared at her feet like its the most interesting thing, not bothering to say a word._

_"Hey! I'm talking to you brat!" He said rather harshly. He saw her flinch at his harsh tone. He quickly told himself that she was done being yelled at._

_"Listen, I don't mean to yell at you, just tell me where you put the first aid kit, I need to get the glass out and clean it so it won't get infected. Okay? " he said as gently as possible, he watched as she fiddle with the end of shirt and squirmed uncomfortably._

_"You might get mad." She said, she looked like she got caught of stealing cookies before dinner._

_"Why would I get mad?" She was debating on whether or not on telling him. She glanced up at him, and she realized he was getting impatient and irritable. She gave a nervous smile before speaking._

_"... Because I don't have one..." He counted to 13 this time, he was not going to get mad. Yelling at her was not going to get the glass out of her foot._

_"Hey why do you count?" she asked innocently._

_"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, he took at deep breath before composing himself. "What time does your parents __come back?"_

_"I don't have parents." shit! He cursed, he looked at the young girl and wonder how old she was, since she seems to be living on her own._

_" Who lives with you?"_

_"It's just me."_

_"Can you call your friends from school to come and help you?"_

_"I don't go to school anymore, and I don't have a phone." Why in the world DOESNT she have a fucking PHONE?! It was a nessaity! He even had a phone?! And he doesn't really use it but it comes in handy when he needs it! She had No medical supplies, No parents, No friends( which he highly doubted), and no phone! _

_"Why don't you have a phone?!"_

_ "I don't see the point of it, I don't have anyone to call." is she serious?! _

_" what happens if you get robbed?! Or worst! How are you going to call the cops?!"_

_"I'll just use the pay phone, across the street." Ugh! That's not what he meant! He looked down at her and she was fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch, and saw her foot now bleeding, the blood now spilling on her hard wood floor, he sighed and decided that he should start cleaning that foot before it gets infected._

_he went to her beautiful floral decorative curtains and began to rip them into strips, he heard her curse at him something in French and protest for him to stop._

_"Well next time, you would think twice before not buying a damn first aid kit! You should at least have that!" He scolded, the more time he stayed here the more he felt like lecturing at her like he would imagine Leo doing if he was in this situation._

_"It's a petty cut!Who cares?! I been through worst, and I can take care of it myself, there is no need of destroying my curtains! There from Italy! Totally irreplaceable!" She yelled!_

_"I don't give a fuck where there from! You should have at least a first aid kit, it's your own damn fualt!" He finished tearing some of the curtain, much to her horror. Even though she had a cheap apartment, everything in her apartment seemed expensive like right out of a magazine. Her walls and ceiling were painted and crowned, her floors were waxes and polished, and her kitchen had this European expensive look as well, still small and cramped but charming. It looked like a hand crafted doll house All together. She had all of this and she doesn't have a fucking phone or a first aid kit._

_He grabbed some hard alcohol he found on her counter, half a bottle of whiskey and a plate of half eaten chocolate cake... To him she was too young for this kind of drink he was expecting maybe milk. He wanted to know why she was up at 2 in the mourning drinking and eating chocolate cake. It was a strange combination._

_"Do you have at least twizzers?" she only pouted and pointed towards the door, which was the bathroom. He grabbed the twizer on the bathroom sink and grabbing all the other things he needed such as towels and a bowl of warm water. He went back over to the couch and grabbed her foot, and began to pick out the glass. He hear her hiss in pain._

_"Stop being such a baby, its only a little petty cut.." He mocked at her, she only glared at him in response._

_"No one asked you to take care of it, and why were you making such a fuss over it any way? As I recall, I never asked you to barge in here, I never asked for your help!" It was true, he did just barge in here and reacted how he normally acted. He never once thought about what he was doing. He was just doing what came natural to him. _

_"Oh shut up, you were the one begging for me to stay and look I'm still here, now stop your bitching!" he picked the last shard of glass out of her foot and then grabbed the whiskey bottle on the floor. "This may sting a bit." She tried to jerk her foot away from him but he held in place despite her efforts and he poured the whiskey on her cut. She screamed something out in French that he couldn't understand._

_"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" he wiped the rest tog the blood off her foot and then wrapped it well with the curtain strips. He never really nursed anyone except Don, who taught him and his brothers just incase he got hurt and couldn't do it himself. Lucky for him it came in handy._

_"Thank you... Im sorry for causing trouble." She said, he looked up at her and she seem like she was trying to take all of this in. He sighed and decided to just humor her a little._

_"You got any beer?" She smile and nodded her head._

_"Yup it's in the fridge!" She then reached out for her whiskey bottle but he snatched it up out of her reach._

_"No, I don't feel comfortable with you drinking in front of me, you either going to have juice, milk, or water!" She pouted and began to protest, telling him that it was okay where she was from._

_"I don't care if the drinking age is 12 over there! Your in america now, and that means your underage!" He scolded, she only frown, and sank into the couch. He walked to the kitchen and open the refrigerator, she barely had anything in it, she didn'__'t even have any juice, just whine, scotch, beer,and all the hard liquor! and some bottles of water and 1/3 of milk. _

_"Why do you have all of this?! Are you an alcoholic?!" He grabbed a water bottle and tossed it to her and grabbed a beer for himself._

_"Don't be ridiculous,I have all of that because I usually have little get togethers or I would cook with it or-"_

_"I'm confiscating these, I taking everything you hear, I don't like the fact a high school dropout has all this liquor! from now on while your here, you will only be drink water, juice, or milk, you got that!"_

_"I'm not that young, I finished high school already." he opened his beer can and stared at her,_

_"oh sorry," she grabbed her white bandana on her head and wrapped it around her face, making sure she couldn't see." Go a head." And he took off his helmet and he sat next to her on the couch._

_"Whats your name?"_

_"What's your name?" She said rather quickly, he clicked his tongue with annoyance, he didn't like this game she was playing._

_"Your not going to tell me?"_

_"I highly doubt you would tell me your name, and besides isn't it better that way?" she asked, he only raise an eye brow at her and took another sip from his beer._

_"I think we should keep our personal lives to ourselves, that way it won't cause problems in the future. And also that way you know I won't tell anybody about you." This strange girl was right, it would be better that they know less about each other, he liked it because it took of the pressure of telling her his life and basic stuff and the paranoid feeling of her blabbing to someone._

_"If you want to come back, you can, but I will tell you up front that we won't be friends or lovers," he nearly choked on his beer, and he coughed violently, he felt her pat his back, while trying not to laugh, " we would be just two people enjoying each others company."_

_"That's friends idiot!" _

_"No friends know about each other, we won't know anything about each other just enjoying each others company. And you can come and go as you please, or if you ever fell like we shouldn't see each other no more, you can stop visiting me all together, and there won't be any hard feelings between us." That actually made sense, but he didn't understand what she was implying. She was blindfolded, while having a conversation with him, giving him the impression she had no desire and respect to know his identity. She was a strange girl, and possibly very lonely._

_"what shall I call you then?" she smiled brightly and turn to face him._

_"You may call anything you like.. I'm just going be calling you Nightwatcher." _

_"Then I'll call you dumbass or something like that." She only laughed and took another drink of water._

_"Now don't be mean, you can just name me." This girl was really strange, it was like she was treating this situation as game. She gave him the opportunity to name her anything he wanted, and it's not everyday you can name a human being like a pet. He stared at her as she waited for his answer, she looked like a doll, a handcrafted doll. Her skin looked flawless and smooth, her cheeks were very rosy, and she had a cute little button nose, and long wavy hair that framed her heart shaped face, her hair even looked like a dolls... He thought for moment, since she french, then he should call her something French._

_"Fine... How about coco?" It was the only french name he knew beside Fifi, Her perfect Audrey Hepburn eyebrows lifted up and giving him an amusing grin. _

_"That's the name you choose? Well I'm not going to complain...Hmm coco, I can get use to it." She smiled. He just drank his beer, he really like this brand, but he rarely got it himself because it was usually to damn expensive, he was planin to take all her liquor tonight, he didn't like the fact that she had this much alcohol, she made dads liquor cabinets look bad, but she had good taste. He was wondering how he was going to all of it to his home._

_"So..." he began, "why are you up this late drinking?"_

_"I couldn't sleep." Well that's obvious, she wasn't really going say anything further and decided to leave it as it is._

_"I'm still taking the liquor you know." He was surprise that she didn't protest, as a matter if fact she was encouraging it._

_"I have a large basket you can take with you or maybe a back pack if you want." He sighed again, it was hard to read this girl, the only time she got mad was when he tore up her curtains, but not that mad, as a matter of fact she looked like she was already over it._

_"...You are not going to try to stop me?"_

_"Think of it as a thank you present." This girl was strange, but in a charming way. In a way he felt bad for her and worried about her a little, she seemed self destructive and ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment. Or either that she was just a happy, evil conniving little brat. _

_"I'm going to go now," he put back on his helmet and he took off her bandana." Is the back pack in that closet." He reach for the door, but in a hurry she got up from the couch and grabbed his arm, stopping him from opening the door._

_"That room is forbidden! That is another rule!" He took his hand off the door knob and gave her a questionable look._

_"You must never go in there for whatever reason!"_

_"Fine, fine, fine just let go off my arm! Geez!" She was practically hugging it, pressing her whole body against him, he could even tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He blushed an shrugged her off of him._

_"What is in there that makes you so jumpy?"her smiled turned into something smug and teasing._

_"Just sex toys and porn..." He blushed darkly and was thankful for the helmet. _

_"DON'T GO SAYING THOSE SORT OF THINGS SO CASUALLY!" He yelled at her, she only giggled. This girl is going to make him break down one day.__  
_

* * *

Those were the rules of their confusing relationship. He can't ask questions about her personal life or past and neither can she. They both can do whatever they want, they can't really meddle in each others life when they are outside of her apartment. She would have wear bandana over her eyes when he wants to take off his suit and helmet, he could come to her apartment whenever he wanted even if she wasn't home, and the most important rule, he was not allowed in that forbidden room. He knew there wasn't porn or anything like that, but it was her secret and she wanted to keep it to herself and he respected that.

He also started bringing her soda, and juices since he knew she was rebellious and knew she won't buy any herself.

"Want some vodka as we wait for it to finish?" She pulled out a long white bottle from the cupboard, ever since he started coming here, he also be confiscating a lot of alcohol.

"Where did you get that this time?!"

"My nice neighbor got it for me. He said he bought too much vodka and he wanted to give me one." he never heard that one before, who in the right mind gives a underage girl alcohol!? Oh yea, perverts and pediphiles!

"That's not being nice! That's being creepy! Don't be accepting anything like that from strangers got that?!" See? This is the sort of thing he was worried about it!

"Didn't anyone tell you not to accept candy from strangers?!"

"No... As long it was free, it's okay." his eye twitched again, he put his head in his hand and try not yell at her. whoever raised her is now on his list to punch in the face.

"Just promise me you won't accept anything from weird old guys, got that?!" she smiled and nodded her pretty little head. He grabbed her bandana from the counter and handed to her, she put it on and he took off his helmet. He glared at her direction.

"I going to throw this out, okay?"

"Let have fun with it first before you do?! Please."

"No." She pouted, when she heard him open the widow and a loud breaking sound after. He really smashed it. He was actually the first person to ever treat her like a person. Telling her no, telling her what she was doing was stupid, always correcting her. She like that sort of attention, she like him because he was so brutally honest. She loved that.

"Can you turn off the stove I think the stew is ready." He grumbled to himself and did what he was told. He grabbed some bowls and served them both. He placed it on the counter where she was sitting, and he grabbed her a soda. They never ate in the kitchen because it was too small and cramped for him, so they ate and drank by the window with the curtains closed.

They talked about everything and nothing, well she was the most talktive one, Raphael would just sit there and just listen to her rants or gossips, she only talked about she liked to do for fun, what she like to eat, what she didn't like, she hardly ever ask him questions, kinda getting a mental picture on what he does with his time which is sleep and say up all night as the Nightwatcher.

"You know," she began, as she grabbed his plate and hers and placed them in the sink."I was actual waiting for you break that rule,Monsieur watcher..." Shit.. He most forgot about it. There were also penalties if he ever broke any of the rules, he never did until now, so he was kinda curious about what kinda punishment she would give him..

"Lets cuddle!" She exclaimed happily! Raphael jumped off his seat and felt his whole face and ears start to heat up. He hated when she does this, always catching him off guard!

"W-what?!" She grabbed his arm, dragging him towards her bedroom.

"This is punishment for breaking the rule." Coco continue to drag him e despite him yelling at her, trying to get back his arm back from her, but she held it as tightly as she could.

"S-Stop! I ain't going to do that!" As they made it to her bedroom, he looked around and notice that she didn't really have a lot of furniture, but it was very girlie. The large bed was way too big for her. With a large puffy white comforter with pink and light blue flower draped over her large bed.

"Take off you suit." He blushed deeply at her demand, she stood in front of him an waited.

"No."

"Take it off, or I will start taking off my cloths." his face got redder if possible, she shut her bedroom door and locking it behind her. "Your choice, either way it goes we're still going to cuddle, with or without my cloths. So better start choosing, or I will choose for you." She grabbed the end of her large pajama shirt( which is all she was wearing) and began to lifted up, inching above her knees and now going passed her thigh, if she went any further he almost saw her-

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Just DON'T you DARE take off your shirt!" she smiled knowing she won. "...AND PUT YOUR DAMN BLIND FOLD!" She giggled and did what she was told and placed the blind fold over her eyes. He relunanly began to take off his suit, he suddenly felt like a blushing school girl virgin being pressure for sex. He looked back at her, seeing her grin like that just pissed him off, she reminded him of the sex crazed boyfriend.

"You done?" She asked in almost a sing song voice. He growled and muttered under his breath.

"Good," she walked over to him and crabbed him arm and crawled into bed with him. She placed herself his legs and self his body stiffen at her sudden position. "Were only going to cuddle, nothing else. Now hug me." He hesitated, but she grabbed his arms and placed around her waist, as well as grabbing the large comforter, putting it over them.

Coco curled up against him, placing her cheek on his chest, he blushed again when she tangle her bare legs switch his.

"Your cold." She pulled the comforter closer to them trying to get warmer.

"Why are we doing this?" Irritation was laced in his voice and he knew she heard it.

"I just felt like cuddling." She placed her arm at his side, and felt his tense up again, she snuggled closer hoping to relax him a bit. She never met someone who only saw her as a child that needs constant need of being taken care of. As a matter of fact she never met anyone has ever put up a fight this much before. She wonder if he ever been with a woman before.

"How long do we stay like this?" He was afraid to even move his body, this was strange to him, it's not like he didn't like it, he just didn't know what to feel about this.

"...until I fall asleep." He was about to protest and shove her off but she continued, "it won't be long, Im already falling asleep..." she actually missed being in someones arms, she didn't realize it until he held her. She missed it so much that she wanted him to hold her all night, maybe until the late afternoon. She was practically fighting with herself not to fall asleep! She gripped his arm as she felt herself loose herself to slumber...

he was surprised how fast she fell asleep and more surprise that as didn't notice how different his body was. Her hand was still in a death grip on his arm, slowly loosing itself as she fell into a deep sleep. He sighed with relief and slowly pried her off of him. He gently placed her in her white feathered stuffed pillow and pulled her cover over her. She really did look like a hand crafted doll, so sweet, so innocent, like an angel... But he knew that was a lie, she was the devil in disguise.

"...I'm not asleep...yet..." She yawned, he almost chuckled when he realized how cute she look as she struggled to stay awake. "Please stay...leave until mourning..." She still had her blindfold on, so it was hard to tell whether she had her eyes open or not. She heard him putting his cloths back on and she frowned.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go, it's almost 4.."

"Oh please, just hold me a bit longer!" For a split second she looked heartbroken and desperate... Even the way it sounded.. Was... Sad...

"I mean, well play tomorrow, if you want... You should go, I'm just too sleepy." she said rather sweetly, she turned her back towards him, and a hand was now on her forehead and slowly take off her blind fold.

"Wha?" She was cut off when he grabbed her tiny waist and he shoved her to him.

"It's not because I want to! I am just damn tired too... Im staying here tonight got that?!" She only smiled and she turned her body and pressed herself against him. Raphael smiled a little in his helmet and he rubbed circles on her back. Even though he was uncomfortable laying on a bed in his heavy suit, he felt already falling asleep with her in his arms. The bed shifted, he looked up and saw the black fox walked casually to them, Fred watched him as he laid himself next to Coco. Fred never took his blue eyes off him. Being cautious of him, watching his every move. Fred placed his head on Raphael's hand, which was still on Coco waist. His blue eyes continue to watch him till Raphael drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**i know what your thinking.."how come Raphael doesn't have his accent?" We'll don't worry he does! I would never change that! But I am not very good at writing people with accents. I am not very confident with that yet. Coco does have a French accent. I always loved that accent, makes them sounds sexy don't you think?:) well I hope you like this chapter, I'm not that satisfy with it but I did my best, please comment;) **


	6. Suspicions

**I don't** **own TMNT and all that jazz. Just Fred and Coco, in this chapter it's will give a little more detail on Cocos past and present. Enjoy :)**

* * *

'Ah...ah...hah!" Dirty moans enters his ears through his helmet. Did he fall asleep watching porn again? Ugh.. He started to stir from his sleep and press something warm closer to him. It was really soft and squishy from his glove. He moved his hand down and squeezed his hand a little, something squirm from his touch and heard a small gasp. 'Wha?' His Carmel eyes slowly open, only to see Coco.. She was so close to him, her cheeks and nose red, her small mouth slightly open that was letting out harsh pants.. Her aqua green eyes were hazy and watching him, her small hands clutching on his suit.

"M-monsieur... W-watcher..touch me more..." She whisper hotly, pressing herself closer.

"What the-" his hands move again and she whimpered. He looked and saw his hand were practically groping her butt and the other hand shoved up her pajama shirt. 'Oh crap!' His whole body ripped away from her and he fell off the bed. Coco whimper out a protest.

"What the hell are you doing,you little pervert?!" She only raise an eyebrow at him and try to control her breathing.

"What do you mean?"

"Why the hell were you molesting me in my sleep?!" She looked even more confused at his statement.

"But you were touching me. I thought that.. Oh dear" she gasp at the realization that he was asleep. She blushed with a slight embarrassment.

"Its hard to tell if your awake or not with your helmet on." Great, now he had no room to be calling her a pervert, since he was the one touching her in his sleep.

"W-why didn't you just tell me to stop?!"

"Well... I was enjoying myself." Nope, he took that back, she was definitely the pervert.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN?!" He blushed, he didn't know whether or not he was telling that to her or to himself. He got off the floor and saw the time on her nightstand, which read 11:30am. 'Shit! Leo gonna kill me!' he quickly left her bedroom and headed towards her window to leave, with her trailing behind him.

"Are you mad ?" He let out a sigh and turn his head towards her. To be honest he didn't know what he felt.

"I'm leaving now so I'll see you again soon." He slip himself out if window and he disappeared as quickly as he could.

Coco sat herself at her window sill and stared outside as the sunlight hit her.'I hope I didn't take it too far.' She thought, she actually sleep well last night, she hoped she didn't tease him too much for him to get angry. She almost laughed, too bad he wore a helmet, she couldn't see his reaction when she teased him. She been all over the world and meet so many different types of people, but never quite like him. It seems like he didn't care about her looks, unlike how other people treated her. She liked it. Maybe she can prolong her stay in New York City after finding a little longer.

* * *

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Leo yelled, his face now red instead green. Raphael was taken back a little, he never saw Leo loose his cool like this.

"Sorry bro, lost tract of time and stayed at Casey's house." Leo let out a snort laugh.

"That's bullshit, I called Casey and he said you weren't there." Wow, so this is what married people go through.

"It ain't any of your fuckin' business where I was." There was no way he would tell Leo or any of his brothers about Coco, she was his secret, in was small way that he like to think of it, Coco was his and he had no interest in sharing her with his brothers.

"Raphael, you can't be going out doing who knows what, and coming home so late!... Is it someone else your seeing?"

"You mean April?" Leo shook his head and sighed and he wonder what Raphael was hiding?

"No.. Do you maybe... Have a.. Girlfriend?"

"What the fuck?!" Coco his girlfriend? He would never see her like that! Maybe a little annoying perverted sister maybe, but girlfriend ? No.

"Does it look like a girl would be remotely interested in me?" Leo knew he hit a nerve, especially the way he reacted to the question. With Raphael he knew he would never get a straight answer. You would have no choice but catch him in the act.

"Look, I know what we look like but if there are people like April and Casey then-"

"Casey and April are together!" He stated, Leo stayed quiet.. Maybe he should let this go, maybe he didn't have a secret girlfriend, but that didn't mean he wasn't hiding something. Yes he stayed out long till sometimes 4 or 5 in the mourning but never noon.

"Leo I had a long night, I'm going to bed." He walked passed him and he headed upstairs and he heard the door slam shut. 'What are you hiding Raphael?'

* * *

He stared up at ceiling, pondering on what kind relationship he and Coco had. They were sort of like friends, he would never consider her as a lover despite her constant teasing. He was surprise how well he always handle it, he would think he would jump into bed with her, but he couldn't do that.

She doesn't even know him let alone know what he looks like, he wonder how she would react if she ever saw him, it actually scared him that he might loose her if she ever saw him and most importantly he doesn't know shit about her, except that she is obsessed with slim Jim's, has a fox named Fred( is it legal to have a fox for a pet?), a possible drunk, an immigrant from France, and likes the color aquamarine, and possibly crazy, and... lonely.

The way she cling to him, the way she would get into trouble to get his attention( sometimes he think she did it in purpose), the way she spoke to him and made rules to keep him but keep him distant from her. It was confusing. She wanted him in her life but then again she didn't. She clinging to him yet she was pushing him away. He didn't know what he felt for her, except maybe concern or pity. All he knew was he didn't want to ruin whatever they have. It was peaceful and non complicated and he didn't want to give that up, it was a good retreat from all the fighting, training, stress.

He sighed again which was like the 20th time today. He was not going to dwell on it anymore. Raphael needed to go and punch something.

* * *

Coco sat patiently on the parks bench, watching joggers and people walking their pets along the park way. Fred sat next to her with a black leash on his collar. 'He's late...again!' She thought bitterly. He always did this, he always made her wait, and she hated waiting! Especially when she wanted to get paid.

More people passed, who often gave her strange looks as they walked passed by, mainly because of Fred, who just stood out.

"Did you wait long?" She looked up at the old man who looked about 45 years old, black hair that was gettig his grey hair, and playful blue eyes that aging slowly, dressed in a nice dark blue suit. she snorted when he finally decided to how up. The old man sat next to her on the bench.

"Yes! I was here for at lease half an hour!"

"You probably got here too early.." He chuckled when he heard a 'tsk' sound of annoyance.

"Come on, I was running late, I would have told you sooner but you DON'T have a phone... Come on, smile my beautiful little vixen.. Smile for me." He playfully grabbed her ear and she giggle while shrugging him off with her shoulder, she stopped when she felt something dangling from her ear. She touched it and it was an long diamond earring.

"That's for making the head line at Tiffany's. So I actually bought you pair, from Tiffany's for a change." He handed her the other pair, she smiled at him.

"Thank you uncle vinny! There lovely.." She put the other pair on. Fred jump on Uncle Vinny's lap who let out a whole hearted laugh and petted him.

"Listen El-"

"My name is Coco. Don't call me by that name!" She interrupted, he raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

"I mean, just don't call me that until I am sure that woman is not here in the city."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Soul, Korea. I believe it was at least 3 years ago. And when I came here for Mr. Winters I heard she was in this god forsaken city." She growled, the thought of her made her skin crawl and set her in uncontrollable rage.

"New York isn't that bad... But listen uh Coco, all I came here is to tell you is that, I love you, you know that and I just want you to at least try to have a normal life, you know get a job, go to school.. Fall in love, get married."

"You know why I can't so that?"

"I know it's scary, but it's okay, I can help you."

"Stop uncle..."

"You have enough money to do anything to want.."

"Please stop..."

"You are so young, you can do anything you want."

"Uncle STOP IT!" He stopped talking, waiting for what she is going to say. She had her head in her hands, and controlled what was left of her emotions.

"You know why I can't do that, I don't know why you must always do this to me. Just give my money for the diamonds I got for you! And just drop it!"

"...I just don't want to open the news paper and find out that you been incarcerated or found dead in a ditch." His crystal blue eyes began to watered and he shakily handed her two suit cases and she handed him the black bag of beautiful crusted diamond jewelry.

"I love you And I just wanted you to have a better life."

"I know uncle."

"It wouldn't kill you to say it back." She gave him a sad look and shamefully looked away.

"Last time it nearly did." Uncle Vinny placed his large hand on her head. He knew he hit a tender nerve. She had trust issues now because of him. With her you have to let her come to you when she is ready. He pulled her to him in a comforting embrace and he petted her hair.

"I love you and I don want you to be in this kind of life. Your too good for it."

"... I have to go uncle..." She quickly kissed him on lips for a second and grabbed the suit cases and left the park as quickly as she could.

He watched her tiny form fade into the crowd. He sighed sadly, 'so young, so lovely, such a sad life for a girl like her, I blame that horrible woman for this, and when her life is cut short, she would be the only one to blame...'

* * *

Two nights have past and he never showed hoping to lose Leo suspicion and mostly because if that mourning. He wondered if she would be disappointed? Or sad because he hasn't showed?

As he came near her apartment he saw a small note on her window. He rolled his eyes as he read it.

_I am not home right now :) but help yourself to some pizza I order last night. And beer, bought it just for you my love. ;)..oh and feed Fred darling for me..._

_XOXO Merci Mousier Watcher_

He didn't know why he felt disappointed, he wonder where could she be at this time. it was almost midnight. He sighed again and let himself in. Fred came running into the living room where he was. He jumped up and down excitedly at his feet. Raphael chuckled and petted his fur, Fred nuzzled his head against his hand, happy that someone will finally feed him, he nipped at his three bulky fingers.. Ever since he started coming here Fred was the only one who knew how he looked like.

"You hungry man?" Fred followed him to the kitchen and waited for his dinner. "Where did Coco go? She should have feed you!" He didn't know why that upsetted him. Fred only tilted his head.

He grabbed a leg of chicken and toss it into his bowl. Fred turned his stubbornly, refusing to eat it even though he was hungry.

"What? You like chicken don't you?" Fred still didn't move, just staring at his meal.. He didn't know that Fred like his dinner in a certain way. He was just picky.

"I don't know what you want." Fred then jumped on the counter and sat on the stove above the microwave.

"You want me to heat it up?" Wow he is picky.

"Okay, just move." Fred hoped down and sat on the floor and watched Raphael grabbed his food and lazily tossed it in the microwave.

He took off his suit and waited for it to finish heat up. Fred jumped on the counter and sat next to him and he just stared. Raphael petted his silk like fur and Fred placed his head on his shoulder as he petted him.

They both jump slightly when the hear the front door open and close.

"Fred darling! I'm home, came home early to feed you!"

"Coco don't come in here without your blindfold!" He yelled out, he heard her drop her keys on the couch. He knew right now he was cornered she could easily come in here and see him.

"Oh your here? I didn't think you would come." She called out from the living room.

"Just don't come in here.."

"What will be my punishment be if I see you?" He was now panicking... He heard her closing in on him, her foot steps getting closer and closer. He did what he was suppose too. He grab his suit and quickly started putting on, falling on the kitchen floor as he struggled.

"Ha did I scare you?" She laughed, he looked up and saw her standing at the kitchen door way with her white blindfold on. She was laughing, imaging how he reacted.

"Shut up! You didn't scare me!" He got up and just took it off. She only laughed harder holding her sides. Gees it wasn't that funny.

"Stop laughing!" He began chuckling hearing her burst out with giggles.

"I. Haha.. Heard you.. Ha.. Fall! I bet you were putting on your suit!" She laughed harder, he also began laughing when she fell on the ground holding her sides in a fit of laughter!

"You think that's funny huh?!" He moved closer and hovered over her. "We'll I'll give you something to laugh about!" He grabbed her sides and wiggled his fingers on her sides, she let out a scream before laughing. He chuckled as she struggle to get away from him, he then notice that she was dressed in a small red dressed that hugged her every curve with black high hills that were kicking and a black leather jacket. He stop tickling her and her laughter died down and her was now controlling her breathing.

"Where were you?"

"I was out..." Was all she said, not bothering to elaborate. He grinned his teeth with annoyance. He gripped her wrist a little tighter " Hey do... You have...3 fingers?" He quickly let go of her wrists, and stared down at her, even with her blind fold on he could tell she was trying to confirm what she felt was real.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line, you don't have to tell me..." She quickly apologize hoping she didn't offend him. Her hair was messy and tousled her cheeks flushed, and she had a little bit of lipstick on that gave her a more a full kissable lips.

"Did you go out drinking?" He said changing the subject. He was straddling her waist, his hands on both sides of her head.

"No... I had some business to take care of."

"What kind of business do you can have that makes you dress like that?!" He scolded, he didn't like girls dressing all Provocatively, they were like practically asking for it.

"Like what?"

"Like a damn hooker!"

"I'll just take it as you saying 'I'm sexy'... Now can you get off of me?" He got off her and let her get up. She walked to the microwave and grabbed the chicken, she threw it away.

"Hey! I heated that up for him!"

"I don't reheat things for him in the microwave, it has radiation." She said calmly, she bumped into the counter before she was trying to find the fringe.

"Let me do it."

"No it's okay."

"You can't see, you dumb brat!"

"I'll manage!" She never listens to him! He growled, and angrily stomped towards her and he grabbed her waist from behind, she yelped as he lifted her and placed her on the counter behind him!

"Damn it, just listen to me for once! I'll just do it! Don't do things while blind folded!"

Coco sat still on the counter as he was in the fringe grabbing chicken. She didn't know why she like that he actually cared for her and took care of her like a big brother. She knew this was dangerous. The last time she got attach to someone it didn't end well.

"So how do you heat it up?"

"Oh... You just put it on the frying pan and let it heat up there." She heard clashing of pot and pans being moved around. Till finally he placed it on the stove and turn it on.

Not once has he tried to make a move on her, well except that glorious mourning were he unconsciously was touching her, she practically melted when his large hands roamed her body. She knew it was an accident but she wished it wasn't.

* * *

He watched in horror as the whole scene play out since she got home to her apartment. He saw his brother laughing, tickling her,cooking chicken on the stove while she sat with a blindfold on the counter behind him. He was completely exposed and he wonder if she knew or not? He could not hear them but he could imagine what they might be saying. Leo saw every move they made, he wonder if they were lovers. He just need to see them kiss to confirm that.

He watched as Raphael placed the chicken on the floor and the fox greedy ate it, the young girl on the counter grabbed him with her legs and wrapped themselves around his waist, she grabbed his neck to bring him closer, but his brother grabbed her and yanked her away and yelled at her about something and he pointed towards the room, she giggled and he yelled more, even slapping his forehead. He grabbed her and placed her on the floor and he shooed her away.'what kind of relationship is this?' It was more confusing. They touch each other so intimately, and yet they don't. He saw her take off the blindfold and walked into the bedroom.

He looked away immediately, as she zipped off her small red dress. He placed his focus on Raphael who was petting the black fox who was still eating. His eyes drifted back to her room, she was now in her lacy light blue panties. He blushed and he looked away again, telling himself that he shouldn't be looking, it was wrong. It could be his brother lover and it would be betrayal if he peeped on her, but as he looked again at her flawless body again, a small voice told him that, he could be wrong. They might not be lovers.

She was very small, he didn't think his brother would be remotely interested in a girl like her. She had this innocent look to her, sweet, kind, loving, and seemed shy. A total opposite of what his brother would go for, which would probably a bigger chest, a curvier waist, taller and possibly a mature blonde sex vixen.

She slowly put on her small black shorts over her lacy blue thong, he blushed deeply, he tried to look away but he never saw a young woman's body before and he was curious. She put on her dark blue tank top and she put on black thigh high socks.

He watched as she put on her blind fold on and headed out of her room. He was curious why she put on a blindfold, it could mean so many things. His brother looked up and watched her bumped into things as she made her way into the living room, him and his brother laughed a little as she struggled to get through. Raphael went up to her and scoop her up And placed her on the couch.

Leo saw his expression he never saw before. It was gentle and soft, he watched Raphael grabbed a soda for her and sat next to her, she open it and took a sip off it, Raphael turned on the tv and drape an arm over her shoulder. She turned to him and talked to him while he watched tv. He pretended not to care, and pay attention to the tv, but he had his eyes on her as she continued to talk to him. 'Who is she?'

This was the strangest thing he had ever seen his brother interact. It was actually gentle, and he was being protective. He never seen his brother act this way. Is she really his girlfriend or lover? He need to find out without Raphael knowing. But how?

* * *

Raphael watched the end of movie and watched the credits rolled by. He looked down at Coco who was knocked out on his shoulder, she still had her blindfold on, it surprised him that she sat here on the couch with him watching the whole movie with her blindfold on, so technically she heard the whole entire movie. Raphael chuckled at that, she really is a strange girl.

Fred who yawed on her lap, struggling to stay away. Gently, he picked her up an headed to her bedroom with Fred trailing behind him.

He could carry her with one arm, and was not surprise that she didn't really weigh anything. She was very skinny, was she eating right? Next time he came he would bring a large pizza. Just to make sure she was at least eating.

As he came into his room, he saw a little bit of a mess that she left when she changed out of the damn hooker dress. Her black shoes and leather jacket tossed on the floor along with her dress. As well as her brackets and earrings.

'Damn it! She should have least cleaned up a little.' He tucked her in blanket ad just gathered her cloths and put them in her hamper that was in her open closet. Along with her jewery, they were expensive looking diamond earrings and bracelets.. She must come from a wealthy family, to have these sort of things. He placed her jewelry on her nightstand.

Fred jumped in bed next to her and fell asleep.

Then Raphael headed home for the night. Unaware that a certain person was racing him home...

* * *

"So... Out patrolling?" Leo said, trying to regain his breath. He stopped him at the front door of their home. Raphael raised and eyebrow a him, Leo looked at like shit. He looked pale and flushed, his breathing was uneven as if he was running a marathon, and he was cover from head to toe with sweat.

"Uh... Yea... What happen to you?" Leo now panic and was sweating more.

"Me?! I was uh training! Got to keep in shape!" He said while trying to regain his breath.

"At 2 in the mourning?" Leo flustered and stumbled at his words as if under integration. Leo sucked at lying, sucked even more than Donnie.

"I umm... I was... I couldn't sleep!"

"...ok... I'm going to bed... Keep up with your..uh.. Training." Leo scratch the back of his neck and laughed nervously!

"I will! Good night!" He heard his brother door closed and then he let out of breath relief. 'That was close.' He made it just in time before his brother opened the door. Raphael knew something was up, since Leo was know for going to bed early excepts his turn out for patrols. He wondered if Leo was suspicious?

* * *

He had to figure out what sort of relationship they had and why didn't he tell him or any of his brothers about her? It hurt him a little that he keep this a secret. And now he feels like he had no choice but to investigate, especially since he found out about her. Maybe he should just let it go and just let Raphael come to him when he is ready to tell him. That seems about right. He shouldn't be sneaking about behind his back stalking him and his lover... Especially his lover...

Leo heated up some water and poured himself some tea and began to ponder carefully what he was doing.

'Watching her like that was ...wrong.' He told himself. He remember her changing in her room, she had a lovely body, not a flaw or scar on that beautiful creamy skin, those blue panties now forever imprinted in his mind, even if he wanted to forget he couldn't. He felt horrible seeing her like that. He invaded her privacy, he felt like a creepy pervert! No better than Raphael!

Leo sipped his tea, and just decided to just meditate on it. He shouldn't investigate whether or not if they are lovers, it's non of his business. And most importantly not what he did, after peeping on her like that he shouldn't even be near her apartment. No he is not going think about this no more...

* * *

As weeks went by, it became like a normal routine for Raphael, first he would wake up in the late afternoon, eat brunch, train/workout, go out with his brothers( very rarely) to patrol the city, he sometimes volunteer to take his brothers shift even though Leo would fight him over it. Which was weird, Leo never cared who went out and how long they went out, but now he seems more... Controlling than usual. He was more jumpy, sometimes he would even lose his temper with him over the smallest things.. It was confusing, usually it was him picking fights with Leo and getting mad over little things. Not the other way around. He just figure maybe he was under a lot of stress and pressure of being the leader of the Hamato Clan. Whatever the reason was, he was going to give Leo space and avoid stepping over his toes, so to speak.

After his patrol missions he would go and visit Fred and Coco, bringing them pizza almost every time he got there. Coco was beginning to get sick of pizza and told him not to bring anymore. She promised she would cook or order take out, and the new rule is no more pizza( except on special occasions.)

He chuckled at that. It was his fault for always brining pizza for dinner.

* * *

"Donnie, can you do me a favor?" Donnie looked up to his older brother walk into his computer room. Leo sat down on the set next to him.

"Sure what is it Leo?"

"I'm going to ask you to do something for me, but you can't ask any questions." He said rather seriously. Don was taken back and now curious on what he was thinking.

"Don do you think you think you can make a voice changer for me?"

"Yea I can... What kind of voice did you have in mind?" Leo was quiet at first, and then he gave Don a serious look.

"I need Raphael's voice.. How long do you think you can make it?" Dons eyes nearly came out of skull, at Leo's strange request. Why does he need Raphael voice? Leo's face held no emotion but seriousness, it's obvious Leo knows something that him or Mikey don't. And it sucks cause he couldn't ask any questions.

"I can make it with in a week...is everything alright?"

"I said no questions... Let me know when it's done." With that he left Donnie's computer room, leaving his brother to pondering on what in the world just happen? He had a bad feeling settling in his stomach now. He knew it wasn't a good thing...

* * *

**I apologize if I spelled Hamato wrong, let me know if I did, hopefully you guys like it. I am not too happy with it and Ill do better next Time... don't forget to comment. Oh and the next chapter The famous Nightwatcher go toe to toe with T****he Little Black Fox!**


	7. Trust and secrets exposed

**Someone asked me, what is coco seeing when hanging out with Raphael? Just so there is no confusion.. Coco has a blindfold on the entire time when Raphael takes off his helmet and when she doesn't have it on, she see him as the Nightwatcher. Ok, I don't own TMNT and all that jazz, just Coco and Fred! Enjoy!**

* * *

Beautiful art paintings and statues hanging in display. From Picasso, to the Cellini of Venus statue, and to Leonardo De Vinci paintings. Every art work and famous artist was there.

Coco walked down the isle looking at the a painting, that was painted in the 15th century called "Wolf and the fox hunt." She looked at it closely, an saw men surrounded wolves and foxes with spears and horses like savages, slaughtering them all for a hunt. It disgusted her that people hunted animals for sport. It was sickening. She stared at that painting knowing its high value, but that didn't matter to her, she was going to defile that painting, making it worthless and unappealing to the public. She had no desire to steal it.. But too destroy it.

"Do you like the painting miss?" She looked to her right, and a man no older than 25, shaggy dark brown hair, brown eyes, dressed in a black long sleeve and jeans placed himself next to her. He looked like an art student.

"It's okay..."

"It okay?! It's beautiful, I mean look at the detail of that painting... It's almost like... It's moving.." She only stared at the painting. He's right, the detail of the art work was disgustingly amazing.

"Sorry, I'm a big fan of his work. So are you intreated in art?"

"Yea, I do. Not much of a painter or sculptor, but I do enjoy people's talent." He smiled at her and moved towards her a little closer.

"Are you French?" Noticing her accent.

"Yes I from , well the most common city. Paris." He gently grabbed her hand and slowly started pulling her.

"Let me give you a tour. My name is Peter Ames, I'm also french!"

"Oh magnific! quelle partie de la France es-tu?*" he scratched the back of his neck and nervously laughed.

"Sorry, I'm not from the country, my parents is French and immigrated here in their teenage years." The walked down the isle of art work, till they stop at the Cellini statue of the head of medusa.

"So what's your name?"

"Coco..." He laughed at her name even though he tried to contain it.

"Sorry..is that a nickname?" He laughed. Coco gave him a bored look almost a serious one.

"No it's not." She watched him stop laughing and began to quickly apologize. She notice something on his forarm. It's was a dark tattoo traveling up his arm that wrapped it self around it, it was a dragon. The same dragon tattoo that was on her attackers from a while ago.

"I like your tattoo." He stop stumbling on his words and pulled down his rolled up sleeve.

"It's ...uh... Yea I was drunk one night... And I woke up with this.." He was lying. She knew he was, but didn't understand why, but it wasn't any of her business, he had his reasons and she didn't care to know.

She looked away from him and stared passed of the statue and right at the camera and then counted 243 cameras. There were at least 5 in this room. She was scooping out the place. It would be better to have blue prints, she could steal them, but that would raise the alarm and that would make everything more difficult than it already was. But her main target was the star of India. It is the second largest Safire in the world. It was stolen once and when they got it back they are now making sure it's heavily guarded at all times... So this one would be tricky..

"Umm.. So how old are you?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at him. She almost forgot about him.

"16..."

"Oh wow, why aren't you in school?"

"I'm playing hooky for the day." He chuckled, and shook his head with a fake disapproval.

"That's bad. Well at least your doing something productive for the day... Hey are you hungry? I know this little French cafe like a few blocks from here. Want to go?" Her stomached suddenly growled, answering for her. Her stomach is going to get her into trouble.

Peter laughed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, my treat." He smiled. He was either to nice or to nice that he wants something from her, she can only wait and see and besides who can turn down a free meal.

* * *

Leo watched from the shadows wearing baggy cloths and a beanie. He followed her from the roofs and alley ways.

He watched the young girl from a safe distance, able to hear this time. Her long light brown hair tied up in high pony tail , wearing a brown drench coat and long black socks and brown little boots.

She was walking with a purple dragon member, heading to a little cafe a head of them. He didn't know whether or not if she was associated with them or knew that man was a member of the gang.

They both sat down and he laughed at whatever she said. They ordered, and the waitress placed their drinks and left.

It was boring watching them eat and laugh together, they been here for at least an hour. And he still doesn't know what sort of relationship she had with the dragons or if she even has a relationship with them, but watching those two together look like they knew each other.

Finally the young man paid the check and lead her out of the cafe and across the street towards an alley where he was. He quickly hid, as he watched the young couple head towards him. He also saw the young man pull a knife and shoved the young girl on the ground a few feet from him.

"What the hell?!" She yelled. He coat opened up and revealed her small shorts and stockings that hid her lovely legs from view... Well there goes the theory of her working with them.

"I wasn't suppose to hurt you, just bring you to the head courtiers untouched, but your just too cute to pass up." He licked the knife and closed in on her, as quickly as she could she tried to get up but he kicked her back down.

"Just don't fight it. I don't want to leave a scare on you." Ok now this was going to far. Leo grabbed the man before he could get on top of her. She got up from the floor.

"Hold him!" She commanded angrily! Leo looked up at her skeptically, as the man struggle out of his hold.. What?

"Hold him down!" Before he question it, she leaped up and kicked him as hard as she could underneath his chin, causing him to stop moving, knocking him out cold. Peter fell on the floor as Leo let him go, who was still trying to figure out what just happen.

She continue to kick him over and over till she was hearing grunts and moans of pain and discomfort. From her boot she pulled out a knife.

"Wow what are you doing?! He's done! You don't need to do-" he stopped when she bend down and cut open his shirt. She turn towards him.

"Don't just stand there help me!"

"Help you with what?! What are you doing?! Stop it!" She was ripping his cloths off! She tore his shirt off and tossed it to the side and began taking off his pants and shoes. Leo grabbed her arm and pulled her away from his unconscious body.

"Let GO OF ME!" She struggled in his arms. He knew she couldn't get out of his hold, but she still tried, yelling at him something in French he could really understand. He picked up a few words like 'cunt' and 'fuck', he didn't really speak or understand French but he knew some words and phrases in that language.

"Stop! He's done, he had enough! Now stop it!" He said firmly.

"No I'm going to teach him a lesson! Now let me go!" She struggled harder, and he held on to her tighter. He realize she was a vengeful person.

"What are you planning to do?! Huh?! I need you to stop." She pouted and stop struggling.

"Now I'm going to let you go and just leave and go home." She sighed and nodded her head. He let go of her, she fixed her coat, she turned around and she kicked him as hard she could in his crouch!

Leo fell on to his knees and grunted! That fuckin hurt! He looked to glared at her and saw that she took off all his cloths, down to his boxer shorts, she gathered all his cloths and threw it in the garbage.

Leo slowly got up, ready to yell at her, she pulled out a alcohol tin and threw in the trash along with his cloths.

"Stop. It. Right. Now!" She looked down at him and smiled. She pulled out a cigerate, placing it to her pouty pink full lips and lite it with a sliver lighter.

"Don't you dare!" Leo got up and she just blew her smoke out to him and smiled.

"I'm warning you?!" With her lighter flickered on she tossed it in the trash, which bursted up in flames.

She burned up his cloths and left him lying in a alley way naked.

"Why did you do that?!" Before she could speak, they heard police sirens coming their way. She ran up to him an grabbed his arm.

"We have to go!" She threw she cigerate in the flame engulfed trash and dashed with him down the alley way.

'Why am I running away?! I didn't do anything?!' He picked her up and leaped up on the nearest roof when they heard police almost on their trail. He leaped roof to roof until he was sure they lost the cops.

He landed gracefully on the last roof and put her down. She jump and down, throwing her arms up in excitement.

"Haha that was a great get away! Woohoo!" He grumbled something under his breath and sneered at her little victory dance.

"What were you thinking doing that?! Huh?! What you did was no different what he was going to do you!" She stopped and whipped her head towards him. He was thankful that she couldn't really see him, since it was almost dark and he had a hoodie on.

"How dare you?! Your saying rape is the Same as what I did?!"

"No but humiliating him like that was unnecessary!" She grumbled and then she shoved him harshly.

"Who the hell are you to lecture me?! I can do whatever I want! He was lucky I didn't chopped off his-"

"Yes I know what he did was wrong! But he didn't, I saved you! You didn't have to do all that! Two wrongs don't make a right! You could have been the better person, and let it go, and just go home." She took a minute to process all of what he just said. She could feel a migraine conning on.

"Hhhhuuuh?!" He was actually lecturing her?! What the hell?!

"Who the hell are you to lecture me? Huh?" Repeating the same question as before.

"Just think of it as a good piece of advice."

"..." He watched her expression turn from annoyed to like she drank something fowl. Then she thought for moment and them she suddenly grinned at him.

"Wanna watch the sunset? Let celebrate our first meeting and first police getaway together!" This time he was confused. First she was angry and annoyed with him then next thing you know she changes the mood by smiling and joking. He wondered if she was okay?

"Umm..."

"Come on, you can lecture me some more if you just watch the sunset with me. First lets go buy snacks and drinks! Do you like vodka?"

"Your underage..." He said with a bored tone.

"No I'm not..."

"Let me see your I.D, and I'll buy it for you." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Didn't think so... But I will buy soda or juice or tea or something." She pouted even more.

"Party pooper..."

"What kind of drink you want?" He chuckled. He didn't know why, but suddenly he wasn't mad at her for what she did, as a matter of fact he felt like that guy deserved it anyway, and the police must already have in custody, and probably already gave him cloths.

"I'll have coke," she grumbled, she pulled out a small black wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to him.

"And some chips, slims Jim's, cookies, and those hostes cupcakes with the cream filling in them, please!" She smiled sweetly. He smiled back, he took the money and he picked her up and headed towards the nearest liquor store..

* * *

They watched the sun go down from the tallest apartment building. The sun began to disappear behind the city buildings. There were scraps of cookies and chips, slim Jim wrappers scattered everywhere.

"I don't like the city." She finally said as the sun disappeared.

"You don't? Then why move to New York?"

"I have some business to take care of. The best place to watch the sun go down is at the beach. Not this smelly city."

"New York isn't that bad." She turn towards him and she smiled.

"Yea a lot of people tell me that."

"What's your name?" Leo asked, he needed to know, or else it would bug him for the rest of the night.

"Its Coco, and if you laugh, I'll punch you! And strip you naked and leave you in an alley somewhere." They both laughed at the twisted joke. She took out the wallet and took out the rest of the money out, then throwing the wallet off the roof.

"Wasn't.. That your.. Wallet?"

"No, its our naked friend." He frowned and seriously going to lecture her.

"Why did you steal that wallet?!"

"Your guilty too. You spend some of his money!" She said 'as-a-matter-fact' and she smirked when his face turned into a shocked expression.

"I didn't know! And why did you take his wallet!"

"It's compensation for the emotional and mental stress he almost put me through." She giggled, she counted it and she held out half of it to him.

"I'm not taking stolen money!"

"Come on, whats the harm? You practically helped me..." His eyes dilated. He didn't know what he was doing, everything is just happening way to quickly and this time he didn't know what to say or do to make this any better. He did help her escape, so in a way he helped her rob and strip someone.

"Your my partner in crime. Your just as guilty as I am.." She put the money in his hand and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks for keeping me company.. Partner! I got to go." Leo grabbed her hand to stop her as she was getting up. She raised an eyebrows at him.

"What is it?" She felt him shove the stolen money back into her hand.

"At least stay and watch the city lights turn on."

What was he doing? He should just let her leave already. She gave him a playful smile and she reached for his hood but he stop her before she can lift it up.

" What,Can't I see my partner?"

"I'm not your partner, so stop calling me that! And no you can't!"

"What can I call you then?" He didn't know whether or not to tell her. Getting involved with her was a bad idea. He could be putting his family in danger. Who knows how she would react if she saw him.

"Leo... My name is Leonardo." She just smiled and sat back down next to him and stared up at the city with its lights beginning to lite Iike a Christmas tree..

"It suits you." She kicked her feet over the edge of the roof and wonder what time it was. She look back at him, he still had his head covering his faced facing away from her, just staring out into the city. He reminded her of Nightwatcher because he didn't want to show his face, but he was more gentle, more mature, and he had no thick Brooklyn accent. She almost laughed, if the watcher saw her stripped someone he would most likely to threaten her to stop and maybe burn her slim Jim's in front of her as punishment.

"You okay?" Leo asked

"Yea I'm fine... Why can't I see you?" She already had someone to keep anonymous,with rules and identity being keep. She didn't want another one. It was too much of a hassle.

"Trust me it is better like this."

"But I want to see my rescuer. Hey if you let me see you, I'll let you kiss me however you want." She pleaded again. She edge towards him closer, grabbing his arm before he could take off.

"N-No! You need to be more respectful of yourself! Don't go doing that! Your too young to be doing that. It unnecessary! And by the way you shouldn't be pick pocketing either! Robbing or stealing or any other form of breaking the law! You need to be more-" he stopped when he saw that she burst out with a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?!" She laughed harder unable to answer his question. Even though she tried she was just wheezing out the words with laughter!

"You... Haha... Sound... Like an.. Old man!" She laughed harder, if anything she was the one who sounded like an old man. He didn't join in, just watched her laughter slowly died off, with a bored serious expression on his face.

"Are you done?" He said with an annoyed tone, She nodded her head while wiping her tears off with her coats sleeve.

"Your funny Leo. You need to learn how to have fun once in a while. You don't have to be so serious all the time. " she grinned up at him.

"And you need to learn how to use your head."

"Oh ouch... Thats mean. Come on be cool for once." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a rolled up white bud. And he knew all to well what that was.

"What the hell?!" He reached out to grabbed to throw it away but she pulled it away from him.

"Have fun for once! There no one here but us, so it will be okay.. It's not like it's crack or heroin. I just want you to have a good time not ruin your life."

"No that illegal! I can't- I won't do it!"

"Come on, aren't you tired of being a stick in the mud all the time? I bet you never been to a party before."

"Yes I have!"

"Your families birthday parties don't count!" She held the bud out to her lips and lite it up, she inhaled deeply, held it in and then she exhale.. She looked up at him and held it out to him.

The smell of marajiana hit him hard as the puff of smoke hit his face. He shook his head put she held it out for him to take.

"I don't smoke."

"Just inhale and exhale. But with this hold it in for 5 seconds or more if you want. Come on weed is awesome." She giggled. With a shaky hand he reached out for it and held it in his hand for a minute, staring at it like a foreign object.

"Hurry up or it will burn out!" Without thinking He raised it to his lips and inhaled. She took the bud and did the same.

"You can exhale now." She giggled, he coughed violently, she only laughed and took another hit.

"Wow, your doing pretty good for your first time." She held it out again. He reluctantly took it, everything about this was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this. He was a leader if the Hamato-

"Hurry and take it. You already took a hit why stop now?!" He took the hit again and held it in as long as he could!

"Haha I'm a bad influence on you." As he exhaled he suddenly started laughing.

Both of them slump on the ground, using each others back to lean against and to sit up. Passing the white bud getting smaller and smaller, laughing the most stupidest things. He never laughed this much before, never really let himself go, never let his let mind lose. He felt... Happy.

"Hey do we have anymore slim Jim's?"

"No you ate them all! You pig!" She laughed and he joined in. They both ate most of the chips and cookies, soda and juices.

"Where you get this?" He took the last hit and she laughed again.

"The same place I got the wallet!" He almost choked and he coughed violently releasing the puff of smoke out of his mouth. She only laughed harder. He turned around and punched her in the shoulder. She gasped and she gave him a shocked look, realizing what he just done he began to apologize, but stopped when she punched him back and let out another giggle.

"So you have a last name coco?"

"Chanel..." She said sarcastically. He laughed, then he laid down on the pavement of the roof and then she laid down with him.

"My last name Hamato... Yours?" He asked again.

"Your Japanese? That's cool... My last name?... It's Pierce."

"Coco Pierce.. It suits you." She smiled and him, she didn't know why he gave him her real last name. She guessed she never really said it in years, let alone her first name. And to hear it from someone else's lips, was haunting almost.

"... I got to go..." She got up and headed towards the door of the apartment building.

"Wait!..." He almost ran after her, but restrain himself. The both began to feel the effects of the drug slowly dissipate out of their systems. She stopped to look back at him, she gave him a sad smile before completely leaving.

* * *

"Why do you smell like that?!" She froze at her front door. She didn't think he would be here, and he has been coming here to her apartment a lot. She smiled playfully at him.

"Smell like what?" She snickered.

"Like a fucking pot head!" She was surprise he could smell anything with his helmet on.

"Aww don't be jealous, I got another right here." She pulled it out, as quick as he was he snatched it from her before she could do anything.

"Hey! Come on don't be a party pooper let's have fun!"

"No!" Now he was pissed, she smelled heavily like pot! She practically reeked of it! He was also worried on where she goes during the day and what is she doing. Who is she partying with?

"Where'd you get it?!"

"Somewhere... ." She argued back. The more she spoke, the more he was getting more pissed off!

"What the fuck!? What did I say about accepting things from stranger?!"

"Not to... But I didn't. I just, found it."

"You know, your full of bullshit you know that!"

"That's against the rules! You can't care what happens outside the apartment! You can't ask unnecessary questions!"

"Fuck the rules! Why are you doing shit like that?! Huh? Why are you smoking with men you don't know?! You can get into a lot of trouble!"

"Why the fuck do you care?!" She yelled back, he stop, when that question hit him. Even though he spend time with her in her apartment for a few weeks now, he still barely knew her. He didn't know why he cared but he did and he knew he shouldn't. She doesn't ask or fight him on what he does on his spare time. The real question was does she care about him.

"Because I'm the only one who gives a shit! Compared to all the other people you hang out with I'm your only friend!" He yelled that out boldly, her eyes dilated, tears began to form, and her body started to quiver.

"W-What?" This was unbelievably, he knew that they couldn't be friends. And she knew if she got attach to him then it would cause problems.

"I uh.. Nothing. Just forget it! " 'what the hell?!' He said that without thinking. He was blushing. He felt nervous and anxious. He knew this was against the rules but he could care less, but he didn't know if this was the moment that would either shader their relationship or strength it.

"Umm..." She was shaking now, she was scared and unsure what she was going to say. She knew she always liked him when he started showing up, he made her feel less lonely. She watched nervously as he waited for her response. She didn't know what to say, no one had ever said that they like her as friend, she like it and hated it.

"Just forget what I said okay.. Umm don't use this shit again and -oof!" He grunted when her small body fell on op of him making him catch her and fall against the couch. Her small hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

"You think of me as a friend?." She said gently. Her long tone legs straddling him on the couch.

"Umm just forget it okay..." He blushed. 'Geez it's not like we're dating, so I don't get why this is a big deal.' He rubbed her back up and down and she snuggle closer to him. She had a friend once and it ripped something inside her when she was gone. Maybe it was time to move on and try again. She got up and looked down at him and she smiled. She suddenly felt guilty that she told a stranger her last name but couldn't tell him.

"I think of you as a friend too." She blushed. Raphael stopped, and looked up at her, she smiled gently at him waiting for him to respond.

"G-Get off of me you brat!" She shook her head and refused. He growled when she didn't budge.

"Not till you admit we're friends, say you like me." She grinned.

"GET OFF!" She gripped his suit, and shook her head. He grabbed her waist to push her off but in return she wrapped her legs on his waist.

"Tell me you like me. I know you do.."

"Now your just pushing it! You dumbass!"

"I tu veux, ma belle amie.*" he blushed deeply. When she spoke French like that, he nearly shivered. It sent chills up his spin.

"W-What did you call me ?!" She just smiled and lowered her self, pressing her small chest on his, her small hands on his broad shoulders, her lips near his ear, she whispered through the helmet.

" que vous m'aimez .. s'il vous plaît?*" He nearly groaned, he would have gave in if he knew what she was saying!

"I don't speak French! Now get off!" He growled. Trying to maintain his self control.

"Say you like me.." He had enough! Raphael grabbed her shoulders roughly and he flipped her in her back, her hair sprawled all over the couch, his body in between her legs and his large hands gripping her shoulders. Coco stared up at him, still having that poker face of hers that just usually pissed him off.

They were in a very intimate position and she is not even blushing! Like she knew she had the upper hand. Well not this time!

"Then tell me your real name."

"..." Her smile faded and then thought for a minute before replying.

"Now that's not fair!" She almost cried.

"Why?"

"... Fine don't say you like me then. Get off." He hated when she did this, when she doesn't make any sense! He didn't know what the big deal was. It was only a name. He wanted a name, even if it mean scarfing his identity

"My name is Raphael Hamato." Coco gasp when he told her his full name, this time she was struggling underneath him, cursing at him to get off!

"Get off you giant-"

"Why won't you tell me your name?! Huh?! What's the big deal?!"

"Stop! Get off of me!" She yelled, he saw tears began to form, she grabbed his arms to push him off of her, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down, she struggle and squirmed underneath him, he held down her legs when she tried to knee him.

"Why won't you trust me?! Why won't you tell me your name?!"

"Your going to ruin everything.."

"How? I told you my name! Now you tell me yours!" He said angrily. Her lips quivered and tears flowed down her cheeks that were now becoming red with embarrassment.

"Why.. Why did you tell me your name?" She cried

"Because... I... Like.. You." He whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. Her aqua green eyes widen and she stopped struggling and stared up at him, her tiny body now shaking.

"...You won't tell?..." She said shakily, he shook his head as a response..

"I swear I won't."

"...it's.." She was struggling to speak. It scared her. She hasn't said her real name in years. She looked up at Raphael who waited patiently for her to continue, she couldn't see his expression, she couldn't see or tell what he was thinking.. It scared her. He scared her.

"My name..." She wanted to pull that helmet of and see his face. She knew her rules were already shot to hell now. They were useless now. She is not use to men being in control like this, why didn't he listen to her and just let her have her way.

"M-My name is.. El-"

'Ding dong'

Saved by the bell. He growled and glared angerily at the door. 'What horrible timing!' Whoever it was, he is going to get punched!

Coco sighed in relief. 'What perfect timing...' She thank whoever came. That person deserves a kiss.

The door bell rang, interrupting their moment. He got off of her and headed toward the kitchen, wondering who it was.

Coco wondered who that would be? Hopefully it wasn't the neighbor. As she open the door, she sighed and slightly kicked herself. Duh?! She ordered pizza on the way home. The pizza boy looked no older than 17 he was really tall, he towered over her, a red head and freckles all over his face and arms, blue eyes and pinch able cheeks, in other words he was adorable.. Well at least to her.

"That's going to be 23.50" geez how much pizza did she order, she handed him the money and he handed two large pizza and a liter of soda.

"Do you need help carrying it inside cutie?" The pizza guy stared at her up and down, undressing her with his eyes. From the kitchen,Raphael didn't like the sound of his tone or the way he was displaying his "kindness." And also he was already pissed.

"Yo babe you need help over there?!" He called out from the kitchen. The skinny red head young pizza guy froze, hearing the deep voice coming from the kitchen. He immediately excused himself and quickly left.

He heard the door close and got the pizza from her and she carried the liter of soda inside.

"Awe you scared away my boyfriend. He was only tried to help." She teased, hoping to lighten up the mood

"Whateva." He grumbled, she giggled and helped herself with a slice.

"Why are you in such a bad mood now?"

"Nothin"

"I'm sorry, I ordered pizza for you on the way over here..."

"What's the occasion?" He said sarcastically, she knew he was mad at her, the main reason he got him pizza was to ease her guilt.

"Just wanted you to have pizza, I was too lazy to cook anything today... That's all.. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothin" she pouted at him, he grabbed her bandana and wrapped it around her head, Raphael took off his helmet and took a slice of pizza.

They both ate in slice, Raphael watched her eat, taking large bites, the sauce getting all over her chin and cheeks.. Some even got on the tip on her nose.

"You eat like a toddler." He chucked, she blushed and wiped away the sauce with the back of her arm and hand. He laughed when she was getting more and more dirty.

"Geez your more useless than a monkey." He grabbed a napkin and wiped her face for her. "Super unladylike like of you." He tease. She burped in response.

"Your have the manners of a man." She giggled and he laughed with her.

He grabbed her arm and cleaned the sauce off of her. He never cleaned anyone like this.

He saw some sauce on the corner of her parted pretty rosy mouth. He blushed as he wiped her mouth, her lips gently brushing against his fist. She had the most prettiest lips. They were full yet small, pink like rosé petals. Her skin was flawless and rosy. Her hair was like a soft doll, like every perfect wave in its place. She looked cute with a high pony tail, messy strands curling around her face.

"Don't ever go out with people you don't know and smoke with them. You shouldn't be smoking anyway. It's bad for you! Do you got that?" She smiled and nodded, a blush graced her cheeks.

"I'll be good... I promise." She did promise she won't be smoking or doing anything like that with a stranger, she didn't seem like she needed to anymore. She had Raphael, who actually got mad at her, who gives a shit on what she does, she felt safe and actually like she was at home. She like it but was afraid of it.

"Good cuz if you don't... I'm going to be burning all of your year supply slim Jim's and make you watch." She gasped at horror at the thought, but almost laughed knowing he would do that. Fred jump up on the table and dragged a slice to him.

"Your not mad at me are you?" She heard him sigh, but he didn't say anything, she heard rustling and was confused on what he was doing. The he grabbed her bandana and yanked it off of her.

'Click' she blinked rapidly as a bright light flashed in her face. As her eyes adjusted she saw him take a photo with his turtle looking cell phone.

"Hmm not bad. But you look like you have a lazy eye in this one." He flipped it over and showed her. Her face looked usually pale. Her left eye was almost shut close and her mouth was slightly parted. In other words she looked awful.

"I look awful, delete it! let take it again!" She grinned. It was he least she could do, for not telling him her name and she trust him he won't show anybody.

'Click'

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" He laughed and he shook his head. Then he took another one and other one. She keep hearing that stupid click, he didn't even let her pose or smile.

"Stop!" Click, "I mean it!" Click, "your being annoying now!" Click, she reached for his camera phone, he grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him making her sit on his lap, click.

"You look cute in this one." He flipped his phone and showed her. Well it wasn't bad. He had his helmet on so she couldn't see his expression but she could picture that he was smiling, his arm was wrapped around her small waist and she just looked surprised in the photo.

"It's okay Coco, I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me." His arm pressed against her waist tighter, bringing her closer to him. It was usual that he was showing her this type of affection. Whatever he was doing, he was making her feel nervous. She never felt this way, she didn't like it.

Coco tried to push him off, but he wrapped he other arms around her, cradling her in his arms.

"I'm not good at telling people how I feel. This is the best I can do." He was apologizing for making her uncomfortable, when he demanded her name. They stayed like that for who knows how long, she didn't know, but she knew she feel asleep again...

* * *

When he got home, he found Leo in the kitchen, raiding the refrigerator, grabbing all the left over pizza, and junk food he could find. Raphael glanced at the clock which read 1:30 am. This was out of character for Leo. What was he doing so late at night? He has been actin strange lately.

"You okay Leo?" Leo jumped at the sound of his voice, making him hit his head against the refrigerator.

"Oh! Raph! When did you get home?"

"Just now... What are you doing?" He leaned against the door way watching his brother fidget. He was grabbing everything and putting them on the counter.

"Midnight snack." He said while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"That's strange you never have midnight snacks." This time Leo looked annoyed.

"So what?! I have been having trouble sleeping lately, why is eating late a crime?!" He yelled. Raphael was taken back at his outburst.

"Why the hell are you getting mad?! You have been acting strange lately and I'm concerned! You act like you are lying or something!"

"It's not like you have been honest either Raph! You got your secrets and I got mine!" With that he stormed off with the junk food in his arms.

Secrets? What kind of secrets would Leo possibly have?! Leo was uptight and serious, he would never or have the guts to go sneaking around. Right?

What is going on with him?

* * *

A week has passed without any word from the Raphael Hamato. She wondered if she have upsetted him, but in a way she need the space. She had to focus on her main goal. The Star of India.

She visited the museum quite a few times. Memorizing every detail, every escape routes, when the security guards change shifts, every possible way she can disappear when police arrive. She had no other escape option but the sewers which was next to an underground train station. She need to take the train anyway to get back home. It was like hitting two birds with one stone. Next thing she had to do before the big job, was go into the sewers and memorize the path ways, because it was a big maze down there.

Coco groaned as she lifted the manhole in the alley way. She really didn't want to. It smells...

A strange yet familiar odor hit her as she climbed down the ladder, pulling the lid of the man hole to close it. She almost screamed when a rat brushed against her leg. 'Come on, you been through worst cases! So this shouldn't gross you out!' She scolded at her self.

Coco looked around the sewer noticing different pathways to take. She suddenly felt like Sarah from that movie with David Bowie. The labyrinth. But without the goblins. Haha goblins yea right. The only that lives down here was rodents. Maybe the giant sewer alligator. She giggled, that's sound more ridiculous than goblins.

She stopped at a dead end, well it look like someone barricaded a tunnel. She looked at the map but there was nothing here that shows where that barricaded tunnel leads to. Here it says a dead end on the map. Curiosity peeked her interest.

'Why would someone barricade the tunnel?' She was debating with herself wheatear or not to go and investigate, she should be looking for the train station, but... Maybe a quick peek wouldn't hurt.

She crawled in a little opening through the wooden boards and slipped inside. It was dark and quiet, she couldn't see very well, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, all she heard was her footsteps and was surprised that she didn't hear any rats or mice running around here.. As she got closer to the exit of the tunnel there was a large opening of a large pool of water with pipes that poured with sewage water down to the pool.

'There's nothing here.' She thought, she walked around the large pool that had no other entry ways or different tunnels. Why was it barricaded? There's nothing here but a dead end and a small crawl space. Maybe that's why it wasn't on the map. But it was unusually quite though, she heard nothing but water being rushed down from giant tunnels above her.

What a let down, there's was nothing interesting down here. Not even scary mutant people living down here. She pouted to herself as she headed towards the small exit.

Then she suddenly froze when something snarled and snapped, she turned around and what she saw made her give out a blood curling scream!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mikey stopped playing his Halo video game, when he thought he heard a woman screaming, but brushed it off as he thought it could be a train screeching. His brother Don came out of his computer room.

"Did you hear that?"

"It's probably the train dude.." Don nodded and headed towards his room and Mikey went back to his video game. Then they both stopped when they heard that scream again. They both looked at each other knowing that couldn't be the train.

Leo and Raphael came rushing out of the training room when they both heard they same thing as Mikey and Donnie.

"Did you guys hear that?!" Mikey asked, before Leo could reply, they all heard it again and this time the Hamato brothers rushed out of their home to investigate who was the damsel that the scream belong to...

* * *

"Please SOMEONE HELP!" The screams got louder and louder, and more of a woman, the screams were coining from the place where their master told them it was forbidden when they were children.

'Why would someone go to an isolated area?' Leo thought. It was barricaded for a reason. As they finally made it to the boarded up tunnel, Raphael and Mikey ripped the boards apart so they can go in.

They heard snarls and loud snapped coming from the clearing of the pool!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A woman screamed again. Leo sighed as the alligator was trying to tear and break its way into the small crawl space. They all knew how to take the albino giant alligator, but there real question was who was the idiot who came over here?

"I'm going to put up the 'do not cross sign' when were done here." Donnie said in a bored tone.

"Because it is obvious this person didn't take a hint when the tunnel was barricaded!"

"Even I'm not that dumb.." Mikey chimed in his brothers gave him a look 'yes you are...'

"PLEASE SOMEONE HHEEELLLPP!" Her screams brings them back to the situation. The albino alligator snapped and violently charged at the crawl space for his dinner.

"I got this..." Leo volunteered. He quickly approached the alligator, and poked him in the neck knowing his pressure points.

The alligator went down with a loud thud, knocking the large creature unconscious.

Donnie and Mikey excuse themselves knowing everything was already under control. Raphael stayed to see the idiot who trespassed.

Leo approached the crawl space and peeked inside, he was impresses that she could fit so easily in there.

"Hey it's okay," he said gently." You can come out now, I won't hurt you." He held a gentle hand out for her to take, her small shaky hand grabbed onto his and she slowly crawled out. He heard sniffles and felt her body began to shake. As he gently pulled her out, he almost jerked himself away from her and his eyes widen.

It was Coco.

She fell onto the floor with a yelp, while still crying and shaking. She almost screamed when she saw the alligator just a few feet from her. Her legs weren't listening to her they refuse to move.

"I-I can't get u-up..." She cried. Leo was still frozen, still unable to move from where he stood. He watched her head raise up and looked directly at him. Her aqua green eyes widen in shock from his appearance. Tears formed heavily and fell down her red cheeks.

"Umm.. Please don't-" she fainted.. Well at least she didn't scream.

Leo scooped her tiny body and carried her out of the tunnel. He looked his brother who looked like he saw a ghost. Leo knew why.

"Come on Raph, lets go before he wakes up." He walked passed him, his brothers eyes never left Coco, who was passed out in his brothers arms. Raphael didn't dare say a word. He felt like if he did he would blow his identity to her and his secret knowing her would be exposed to his brother.

His little French Coco, shaking, frighten, and crying. It hurt him to think that he was just a few steps away from her yet he could do anything or say anything to help or comfort her. His brother did.. It pissed him off..

* * *

Leo and Raph entered heir home, Mikey turned and gasp at their new guest.

"Aww she is soooooo cuuuutttte!" He leaped out of the couch and rushed towards them as if they brought home a baby kitty.

"Donnie I need you and Raphael to patch out the tunnel." Raphael was about to protest but Leo cut him off. "This time put the 'do not enter' sign." Donnie nodded, while looking at the new guest up close.

"Without all the dirt and grime, she looks like a doll.." Don reach over to touch her face.

"Today Don!" Leo said firmly. Don backed away and he reluctantly left, dragging a pissed off Raphael away. He walked over to the couch and set her on the couch with Mikey trailing behind him.

"So are we going to keep her? She can bunk in with me!" Leo rolled his eyes and shook his head. He shoved Mikey away from her when he was practically hovering over her.

"Don't be stupid Mikey... Go get me a wet rag." Mikey nodded and left in the kitchen. Leo stared at her, moving her now dirty light brown wavy hair away from her face. Her cheeks were still wet from crying and dirty smuggest on her cheeks and forehead, cob webs tangled in her hair. She took a deep breath and she hiccuped..

Leo almost laughed, who hiccups in their sleep? Mikey came back and handed him the towel.

"So she's the genius who went in the alligator pit?" He sat on the floor, and leaned on the couch watching his brother cleaning the young girl face.

"Yea, but it's not like she knew or anything.. It was a simple mistake."

"That simple mistake could have gotten herself killed, she got lucky. Who knows what would have happen of we didn't show up." Mikey poked her face for no apparent reason.

"Mikey don't do that." He poked her soft cheek again. Leo nudge his hand away and cleaned the rest of her face.

"...so... Is she like.. Staying here?"

"No, when she wakes up she is going home." Mikey pouted.

"Did she see you?"

"...yea... She did, it was unavoidable." Mikey sighed, and looked away from the young girl and stared up at his brother.

"How did she reacted?"

"She fainted.." She was also crying and she looked at him with so much fear. He didn't know whether it was from the alligator or from him. He wouldn't blame her no matter what her reaction was when she wakes up. She was attract by an albino giant alligator and then saved my mutant turtles. How would any normal person react in this situation? A lot has happen to her and to would be sometime for her to make sense of it all.

"...Fred..." She muttered in her sleep, he wondered if that was a family member or maybe a boyfriend? She slowly stirred from her sleep and Leo and Mikey moved away from the couch to give her some space.

"Hmmm... Fred?" Her aqua green eyes slowly fluttered open, "I had a weird dream about giant alligator and some oversized... Tur..tles..." Cocos eyes locked on Mikey and Leo who waited for her reaction.

"Uh hi?" Mikey said, she was too stunned to even comprehend what was happening. He walked up to her and held out his hand. "Names Mikey! What's yours?" She shook his hand in a polite gesture, before running her hands through her hair.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm still dreaming," she chanted over and over again. If this was a dream then all of this would make sense! Coco stared up at the grinning turtle man who wore a orange mask over his eyes.

"Yea we get that alot!" He said playfully, like he was trying to ease her confusion and fear.

Coco just pinched herself as hard as she could.

"Owe..." She felt the pain, but she is not waking up!

"We're not going to hurt you dudette, yes this is real, your not dreaming.." She looked passed him and saw the other turtle who wore a blue mask and was watching them intently.

"What were you doing in the sewers?! The blue turtle asked. Coco panicked, she suddenly remembered her map, the alligator ate it.

"I was.. I " then she stared to cry, saying things in french to herself, burring her face in her hands. Mikey turned to his brother.

"Dude you made her cry!"

"I was just asking!"

"She just got attack by an alligator and you want to integrate her?!" The two brothers bickered at each other, Coco peeked from her hands and watched them. The more they bickered, the more funny the situation got, making it harder and harder to cry.

Then she heard another voice coming from behind her, a deep Brooklyn accent, that she knew too well.

"What the hell you guys?! We're gone for 5 minutes and you two are arguing?!" Leo and Mikey stopped arguing and saw Don and Raphael walk in.

"Hey Raphie welcome back! Oh come here as meet our French guest!" Raphie? Please let it short for Ralph.. What would she do? How should she react? She didn't know. She been through weird situations but this one takes the cake.

"She's French?" Another turtle said, he sounded more gentle, they were all talking like she wasn't here. Don walked up to here and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"êtes-vous d'accord?" This one spoke French?!

"vous parlez français?" The gentle purple turtle nodded, his brothers were more surprise than she was.

"oui, a pris des leçons en ligne ... oubliez votre peur, je sais, mais nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal. pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous étiez dans les égouts?" She began to cry, she knew she had to lie, what other choice did she had.

"les hommes avec des tatouages étranges m'a chassé dans l'allée, et je me suis caché dans les égouts. i seulement olaned y rester pendant quelques minutes, mais je suis curieux et je me demandais... " She threw herself in his arms and cried, Don rubbed her back to comfort her. His brothers were still shocked that he was having a conversation with her in French.

"We'll what did she say?!" Leo asked, maybe he should take lessons. All the language he knew was Spanish and English. He had no idea that Donnie knew French non of them did.

"She said that men chased her down the ally, and she hid in the sewers and she wondered and got scared! I think she was talking about the purple dragons.." Raphael just sulked, listening to the whole thing. He watched his brothers gather around her and comfort her, babying her. This is the exact reason why he wanted Coco a secret. Mikey made weird faces to her, making her laugh, Don was stroking her hair, and Leo saying comforting words to her. She had them wrapped around her tiny finger. It ticked him off. It annoyed him greatly. He had to stay were he was and not say anything, even though he could feel his anger boiling up.

"So what's your name?" Leo asking trying to play it cool, he was grateful that she didn't recognize his voice. She fidget in the couch uncomfortable.

"My name is Coco." Mikey did a long aww sound. Cooing how cute she was.

"Im Leo, this is my brothers Mikey, Donnie, and the one over there is Raphael." Raphael almost cringe. Why did Leo use his full name like that?! His secret was crumpling.

"I-It's very nice to m-meet you all." She struggle to talk normal, when she heard his name, his voice her heart almost stopped.. Was this her Nightwatcher? She didn't know what to feel right now. Should she be happy to see his face. She turn to look at him, when he caught her eye he turned away, leaving to another room.

"Sorry about that he is always moody." Leo explained, he knew that he just exposed Raphael to her. He knew that they both knew each other pretty well.

"Can I go home? Please I won't say anything." She vowed, she meant it. Who would believe her anyway?

Leo heart almost broke when she pleaded with him as if he had plans to keep her here. Of course he was going to let her go, he didn't care if she told the whole world , he would never harm her or bring himself to hate her if she did.

"Don't worry, you will go home, but not right now," what was he doing? Why was The leader was prolonging her stay? Mikey and Donnie looked confused.

"Just until we know that street gang isn't chasing you, you need to lie low." He explained. She face fell and tears began to build up and her heels became red. Oh please don't cry...

"B-but Fred! I haven't stayed away from him for at least a day. Please let me go home to him monsieur Leonardo. He's my life." She said dramatically, Mikey bought it, he watched her like she was sad romantic movie.

"Is Fred your boyfriend?" Mikey asked.

"No, he is my love, my world, I would die without him near me!" Maybe she was over doing it, but Mikey melted and Don sighed at her as she spoke, like a tragic love story. She was like a movie.

"That's is soooo European. Leo let her go home."

"Please monsieur leo, I also need to feed him..." Fred will get angry with her again of she is late with his food.

"Fred him? Is he like your pet?" Aww now the mood was dead. Mikey looked disappointed.

"Oui.. He is my fox. My only family, so please let me go home." Leo just patted her head as if she were a kid. She nearly growled with annoyance but reminded herself she need to play nice so she can go home.

"I'll have Raph take you home, but we have to keep a close eye on you. We need to figure out what the purple dragons want." Great now she was on house arrest. She didn't like that, now Nightwatcher probably won't be coming to visit her anymore. She pouted at the thought. But remembered the other turtle with the red mask. The way his voice was, was like her beloved Nightwatcher and it didn't help that his name was Raphael. It was too much of a coinendence.

"Raphael!" Leo called out, they all heard something crash and his feet being patterned to the floor, he came running into he living room.

"You have to take her home." He just nodded not saying a word. He glared at Leo as if he was doing this on purpose. He motioned her to come and she got up from the couch and went towards him.

"It was very nice to meet you all!" She said. She waved goodbye and smiled at they.

"au revoir mademoiselle coco!" Don yelled out. His brothers knew he was showing off.

"goodybye vous turtle belle!" Don blushed and he waved and they watched her disappeared from their homes.

"So.. Where did you learn French so well?"

"Oh I learned when I was doing technical help in Europe. First it started in England, then they started referring me in France. So I had to learn it quickly." Don explained, his brothers nodded in understanding.

"Way to flirt with the lady bro!"

"Oh Mikey I was just helping her out!"

"Uh huh! Sure you were bro!" Mikey teased. "So, can you teach me?" Mikey asked, Donnie sighed and left to go back into the computer wig Mikey still begging him to teach him french.

Leo sat on the couch and sighed. Maybe he went to far making Raphael take Coco home. Especially knowing why he knows about them. He felt kinda bad, but he brushed it off the feeling. Who knows something good might come out of it.

* * *

They both walked back in silence. He wouldn't dare make a sound or bother to speak to her.

"You remind me of someone... It's funny because you have the same name as him."

"Hmm," was all he said. He just gave a snort nodded of acknowledgment.

"You even have the same build as him." Shut up! Please stop asking questions. He didn't want her to know yet. He didn't feel ready. He glanced at her, she was shaking even though she was doing her best to put on a brave face. It looks like she wasn't ready either.

"I heard you too, you sound just like him, you even have that gruffy Brooklyn accent."

"Hmm..."

"Why won't you speak? Are you shy?" Please stop talking! He pleaded silently. He didn't want her to know yet! He stopped when she stopped walking. Her body shake where she stood, her hands behind her back and fresh tears now running down her face, she put on a sad smile.

"Are you my beloved Watcher?" She asked seriously. She looked heartbroken, and something tighten in his chest. And he was loss for words...

* * *

**I tu veux, ma belle amie-I want you, my beautiful friend**

**que vous m'aimez .. s'il vous plaît?- Say you like me... Please**

**êtes-vous d'accord?"- are you okay?**

**vous parlez français?- you speak French?**

**oui, a pris des leçons en ligne ... oubliez votre peur, je sais, mais nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal. pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous étiez dans les égouts?-yes, took lessons online ... forget your fear, I know, but we will not hurt you. can you tell us why you were in the sewers?**

**les hommes avec des tatouages étranges m'a chassé dans l'allée, et je me suis caché dans les égouts. i seulement olaned y rester pendant quelques minutes, mais je suis curieux et je me demandais...J'ai eu tellement peur!- men with strange tattoos chased me down the alley, and i hid in the sewers. i only planned to stay there for a few minutes but i was curious and wondered... I was soo scared!**

**au revoir mademoiselle coco!- Good bye miss Coco**

**goodybye vous turtle belle- Goodbye beautiful Turtle man!**

**I know I said that the Nightwatcher and the black fox would go toe to toe but as I was typing, I was like" how is that going to happen?" It was already too much, but I apologize for the misleading. Don't listen to me anymore, I say one thing and I do the other! I think I made Leo into a jealous meddling brother and break under peer pressure.. Sorry about that, most of you people reading are like "Leo would NEVER get HIGH!" I know and I agree, but even the most mature people crack under pressure too right? Don't worry I won't do it again.**

**I was reading some manga the other day, some with brothers who have a little sister complex, you know the little sister who are sweet and innocent looking, but a total demon. I was thinking "between the brother of TMNT, who would have the "little sister complex?" The older brother who is unusually attach to their sister and do her every whim and spoil her rotten . So who do you think would have the little complex? Leo? Donnie? Or Mikey? Raphael isn't so easy to give in, but who knows...idk maybe I'm just a pervert? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Ideas are also welcomed!**


	8. Bare part 1

**sorry if it took a long time to update. When I saw all of the reviews, it gave me the motivation to start it back up again. I will be updating from week to week. Depending on my mood. So please enjoy this chapter, just keep in mind I will be making a part two for this chapter, you will understand why when you get to the end. :)**

**I don't own TMNT just my cute little Coco and my Fred.**

* * *

"S-Stop!" He demanded shakily. Blood was rushing to his face and his... And Lower region, this stupid suit didn't help this situation. It was becoming tighter and stickier that wrapped around his body.

There before him was a sexy beautiful young woman, ONLY in a little pink towel, her whole body wet and pink, fresh and clean from the shower. Her long light brown wavy hair sticked to her lovely flawless skin. Her small delicate hand clutching her towel closed.

"But I broke my own rule... It's only fair, since I saw you bare, you should see me bare." Oh god! This was every mans wet dream. See her bare?! Dammit why did she go and say a thing like that?! And with that accent of hers is not helping his situation!This wasn't fair at all! This was very wrong!

"C-Coco don't y-you-" his mind went blank as the little pink towel dropped down to her ankles. Shit! He forgot how to breath, and it was getting harder to breathe with his helmet on. Her body was like a painting. Her breast were small but full, round and perky. Her nipples so rosy and pink, he wondered how soft she must be.

"You can touch me." She was just standing there, not bothering to cover herself from being embarrassed. She didn't Seem to mind that they were in an awkward silence.

He quickly turned his head away.

"Please put some cloths on." He closed his eyes so he won't see her naked from, but then felt in an instant her thin arms wrapped around him. Her perfect sculpted breasts pressed against his chest. Her thigh pressing itself against a familiar bulge. His hands trembling, forcing himself not to grab that lovely ass of her.

"S-Stop Coco-"

"No I want you to see me bare. From the inside and out." Shit! He could feel his self control wavering. This was wrong! Very wrong! How in the world did it come down to this?!

* * *

1 week earlier...

He was pissed. More than usual. Well, not exactly pissed, but everything around him is starting to get under his skin. Every since... Coco left that day, his brother Mikey, has been trying to teach himself french. Like watching movies dubbed in French, cooking French foods to get him motivated. He swears if he hears "Be my guest" in French one more time, he is going to break that stupid Disney movie in half. So lately every where he goes and everything he see, it just reminded him of Coco. And it is pissing him off greatly.

He knew he missed Coco, but... He would never want to admit that out loud. He shouldn't even bother to think about her anymore.

Every since that day, it was clear she wanted nothing to do with him. Especially the way she found out about him and his family. She found out all in one day.

Raphael sighed and slumped on his bed. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just want work out, watch porn, eat and go to sleep. He grind his teeth together. He could even get it up without thinking about her, if it gets up, it flips right back down when he thinks about her. His sexual frustrations have also been the one of the many causes of his short temper.

Damn her! It mainly her fault that he couldn't have a good organism. He could watch porn an start doing his thing and just when he is at his peck... Coco face appears in his mind, then he could feel himself get small, and his body would tremble with frustration.

The worst part of it is, it's only been a week...

"Raphaël ! Mon frère ! Son temps pour le dîner !" Raphael growled loudly as his bedroom door slammed open by his brother Mikey, who was wearing a fake long black mustache and a chefs hat and a stupid looking apron.

"Mikey! I told you I don't speak FUCKIN FRENCH!" He chucked his tv remote at him. It has only been a week and Mikey already is putting sentence together in French. Raphael thinks that Mikey might actually believes he is French..

"Why, but of course my silly American brother." He started with a fake French accent. "I, how do you say, I forgot you don't speak my native language." Raphael patience was wearing thin. Just how many times did he watch Beauty and the Beast dub in French? Because he was getting that accent like spot on. It was scary and royally annoying.

"Mikey if you don't start talking normal, I'm going to shove a croissant so far up your ass, you will become French!"

"Geez okay okay! I was only joking. You do know I want to learn French. Every since that cute French girl came to our house, she inspired me to cook French cuisines!"

"Shut up Mikey. I don't care..."

"Hmph! Fine butt face, I just came to tell you dinner is ready..."

"What's for dinner?"

"baeckeoffe I just made-"

"I ain't hungry..." Mikey was taken back. Raphael always eats everything he makes. His brother was a big eater. Whether it is hot or cold, cooked or raw, he would eat, it also didn't matter if he was hungry or not, he would still eat it... So Mikey was surprised that he suddenly didn't want to eat anything.

"It has lamb and-"

"I don't care, I ain't hungry."

"It's French-"

"I told you I ain't HUNGRY!" Absolutely everything reminded him of Coco, including Mikey's cooking, movies, music, even certain smells reminded him of Coco. It's just wasn't fair, he wasn't even safe in his own home.

"O-okay... Sorry, it's just you've been acting kinda weird lately. Just wanted to cheer you up with some food."

"Mikey-"

"No it okay, you need some space, just let me know if your hungry, I'll order pizza or something." With that, Mikey gently closed the door.

Great now he felt like a dick. Raphael shoved his face down on his pillow hoping to suffocate his stupidity. This sucks, in a while he apologize to him. Or else Mikey will be depressed...

There was a knock at his door and it slid slowly open.

"Raph?" Great the one person he didn't want to see.

"Are you okay?" He couldn't help but blame him for everything. I mean it was practically his fault that Coco found out about him the way she did. It was his fault that Him and Coco aren't friends anymore.

"Raphael?"

"Get the fuck out Leo." His brother really pushed the wrong button this time. Right now he didn't even want to speak to him.

"What's wrong with you? You have been cooped up in your room ever since Ms. Coco-"

"Just shut up Leo!" It pissed him off greatly just hearing her name being spoken. It was his fault that she was out of his life for good. So why should he even consider even talking to him.

"Listen-" Raphael cut him off by shoving him to the side and leaving his room, if Leo wasn't going to get out of his room, then he will.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Non of your damn business..." He slammed the door before leaving Leo alone in his room, Leo ran his hands over his head. Man he really screwed up this time.

Leo was not native, he knew very well that Raphael and Coco know each other, so he purposely made Raphael take her bak home, only to have his brother come home distraught. He looked liked a kicked puppy. He felt extremely guilty...

Well he had no choice but to fix it...

* * *

'Some where else in New York'

She chugged another shot, and the familiar burn ran down her throat. Coco sat on a bar stool, still angry with herself that she forgot to bring her wallet. She was trying to figure out how she was going to pay for all of her drinks.

She was in sweats, and snickers, her hair in a messy bun because she wanted to cover her dirty hair. She hasn't bathe in at least 2 days, let alone washed her face. In other words, she looked like a hot mess. Not that bad, but bad enough where the men didn't really pay any attention to her. So she couldn't rely on a man to pay for her drinks.

"Another shot?" Coco looked up at the bartender who was cleaning another glass. She nodded her head, and sniffled a bit.

"So... Who was the asshole who dumped you?" He asked as he poured her another tequila shot.

"It... Wasn't... It was... I don't even know what happen, all I know, is now he hates me."

"Why?" She chugged it down, before biting down on a lime.

"Because he thinks that I am disgusted by his... Uh... Appearance." That sounds about right. After that misunderstanding, he wants nothing to do with her now. This is what happens when you break her rules!

"What is he ugly?"

"No."

"Is he deformed or somthin?"

"No... He's... Different." Different is one word to describe him.

"So... He thinks that you are repulsed by his... Uh differentness? And you think he hates you for that?" She nodded her head, hoping for him to understand her without her explaining exactly what happened.

"Do you love him?"

"...w-what?"

"You heard me, do you love him enough to look pass his differentness, and just accept him for who he is?" This was soooooooo cheesy. If she was going to have this conversation, she needs to be drunk.

"I need a vodka..." The bartender laughed loudly,grabbing a vodka bottle behind him.

"I know that sounds cheesy, but it's the truth. When you love someone, you have to love them for who they are." He passed her the bottle which she gladly excepted.

"I... I... No... Please stop talking." This was the most cheesiest conversation she had ever been in. She wanted no part of it. She heard him laugh again, Coco scowled. She just remembered that she couldn't pay for her drinks, and she would be in deep shit if the bartender found out. She had to end this conversation and bolt.

"Your funny... but I'm only trying to give you girly advice. I guess your not into that. In all, what I'm trying to say is, how can you call yourself a friend if you can't even show yourself properly."

"What?" She didn't get it. Show herself properly? What did that mean?

"You know, your weak points, your pathetic side, your vulnerable side... You hesitating to show yourself bare, can you really call that a relationship. If you can't, you better be prepared to be alone for the rest of your life." She didn't know if she was drunk, or frustrated by the fact that the bartender won't leave her alone, or maybe it was the fact that he was right. Raphael showed himself, even with his mask on. He showed himself.

Tears poured down her cheeks. It was true she never showed herself, she always hid. All her life she hid. As Coco raised her head to reply, she heard a cold laugh interrupt her. Her blood ran cold as she just realized she regonzied that laugh.

Coco began to tremble when she heard that person began to speak.

"Oh you look like shit." Her heart stop when the voice was addressing to her.

A blonde woman sat down next to her at the bar and leaned in closer to her.

"Didn't I teach you anything? You must always look your best." She giggled lightly. Coco turned and merely glanced at her, knowing full well that she couldn't get out now.

She was wearing a tight white short dress,that fit her like a second skin , if she bend down you could see her lacy panties, her large breast almost bulging out , her blonde hair in a high messy bun.

"How come you didn't tell me you were in the city my love?" Her thick French accent rang through her ears. Ugh, she didn't need this right now. Coco glanced over her again, she really hated that she was too old to be wearing that. If she didn't know any better she would think that this woman believes she's in her 20s.

"Ugh... You just don't die." Coco groaned.

The bartender quickly went to retrieve a beer and handed to the young and beautiful woman who just sat down. She was just gorgeous, the girl he was talking to was cute, but this woman... Was... Wow...

"On the house." Coco glared at the bartender, he didn't offer her free beers.

"See this is why you need to look your best at all times." The woman said as the bartender left them alone.

"Shut up bitch." She gasped at the insult, almost looked as if she slapped her.

"Your cruel. How can you say that to me?" Coco rolled her eyes, why here why? She can't stand her.

"Va te faire foutre."

"Your getting out of line young lady! That is no way to speak to your mother!"

"Pshhhhh... " she tired not to laugh but hearing that was just soooo stupid.

"Whatever I did my best. Your an adult now so your not my problem." Coco let out a loud laugh.

"I stopped being your problem when I turned 13... Or was it 14? I don't know, you burned my birth certificate, so I don't remember my birthday anymore."

"Oh, well I do remember that it was around spring." Wow, even her own mother didn't remember her birthday. Or her biological father.

"Okay you can leave now."

"But I just saw you... I swear you sometimes act just like your father.." She pouted. Coco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, you don't even remember his name let alone anyone who fucked you, so how would you know how my father acted."

"I know I was in love with him."

"And half of the men in Paris..."

"He was a gypsy."

"Really? Because last time it was a doctor, then it was a banker, then it was a lawyer with a family, then a drug lord. Now he is a gypsy? Jesus! How are you still walking?!" Her mother pouted her pretty full big pink lips and didn't find her little joke amusing.

"That's not very nice...your just like your-"

"Stop saying that, because you don't know who the fuck your talking about!" She was getting annoying. She hated her soooo much, it practically hurt. She was just lucky that her and her mother was in public, or else she was going to ape shit on her skinny ass.

"So... How are you?" Oh no... "Are you living by yourself or with your lover?" Her mother was broke.

"Umm-"

"I'm in a little pinch, Im kinda behind on rent, so I kinda, sort of need a place to stay-" and there it was...

"Goodbye mother." She hated that word. It was like a dirty swear word to her. Mother. Ha! Yea right. There was no way she was going to spend another second with her.

"Hey! Your forgetting your bill." Shit! She forgot all about the damn bill, and what worst she didn't even look remotely cute, this was the worst day of her life.

"Fufufu.. Oh sweetie did you forget your wallet?" She heard her mother chuckled. She hated her soooooo much!

"I happen to have my wallet, but I kinda need it to get home..unless..." Damn it all to hell!

"My apartment is a few blocks from here." Knowing very well her mother got her way... Again..

Her mother smile lite up as soon as she heard that. Her mother bends over ever so slightly and she whispers something to the bartenders ear.

Coco watches as his face becomes red and then snatch the bill and put it in his back pocket. Her mother peck him on the cheek, and walked over toward the exit with her.

Did the bartender just got rid of the bill? Her mother didn't get to pay a dime?! What the hell?!

"This is why you must always look your best." Her mother grabbed her by the arm and escorted her out of the bar. She looked too young to be a mom, she still looked like she was in her 20s, well she still acted like she was in her 20s.

"How about I make you some dinner?" Cook her dinner? She couldn't even cook.

* * *

"So you think your brother exposed you purposely?" Raphael shove a handful of chips in his mouth. His eyes glued to the game, playing on his best friends crappy t.v. But his mind no where near the game.

"Yea.."

"But that would mean, he would have to know about Coco..." He told his friend Casey about everything. Coco, Fred, the weird rules.

"I don't know how he knows or how long he knew, but I know he knows... When it think about it, it makes sense, especially the way he acted the past few weeks."

"If that is true, shouldn't you confront him? And what are you going to do about Coco?" Raphael sighed as the game went to commercial. He didn't know, he wanted to confront her and make up with her.. But it scared him greatly. It scared him, thinking that maybe she didn't want anything to do with him because of what he is. What if she was disgusted and repulsed?

"No, she wants nothing to do with me..."

"Did she say that?"

"She didn't have to."

"So you don't know for sure."

"Again I already know."

"How?"

"You should've seen the way she looked at me..." He drifted off as a haunting memory drifted back into his mind.

_-flashback-_

_"Are you my beloved Watcher?" She asked seriously. She looked heartbroken, and something tighten in his chest. And he was loss for words..._

_Everything in his body froze, when the realization hit him. She knows. She knows who he is. The worst part of it was... She looked heartbroken._

_"Don't be stupid! I-I-" he stopped as he watched her body began to trembled. She was scared. Scared of him. Of what he was. Coco was expecting Nightwatcher to be a Christian Bale looking guy.. Or at least a human man. Not a giant mutant turtle._

_"RaphAHH!" She screamed out in surprised when he suddenly threw her over his shoulder. Without a word he headed towards the exit._

_"Hey put me down!" He still said nothing. He didn't know what to say, the more she yelled and hollered, the more_ _irritated he got._

_As he reach the top, he bust open the man whole and shoved her out, making her land in her butt. She groaned in pain._

_"Raphael-"_

_"Go home and don't come back !" With that he shut the manhole and he went home and assaulted the punching bag till the sand burst open_...

"Your a fuckin idiot..."

"What?!"

"She didn't say anything, you didn't even give a chance to take it all in, right away you just assume that she was creeped out!" Casey exclaimed. Man that short temper is going to cause him trouble. Well it already did.

"She was!"

"No she was shocked, just like how April was and just like how I was when I first meet you for the first time." Raphael didn't say anything, only feeling regret and stupidness washed over him. He realized that his anger and irritation gets the better of him. But that still doesn't change the chances of her being disgusted by him... Maybe she was shocked but now as it slowly sank in, she could be in utter disgust..

"...I think it's best anyway."

"But why-"

"_This program is brought to by Coco puffs." _That's it, he couldn't take it anymore! He wasn't safe anywhere. Not at home and not here!

"Dude it's a sign.." Casey teased, seeing his friend fume with frustration. Just hearing the name Coco ticks him off.. If he didn't know any better he thinks Raphael might have feelings for her.

"Shut up Casey. It ain't no damn sign!" Stubborn jack ass... Casey seen pictures of her and he didn't think that she would be Raphael's type. She looked waaaaaayyy too innocent and young to be Raphael type. He would think he would be more into those mature, big boobs, big ass, and tiny figure. What he wanted was a woman who thinks and acted like a man... But Coco? No, she was 100 percent a girl. A girly girl, that Raphael usually finds annoying.

"You should go talk to her."

"Don't be stupid Casey."

"I bet she misses you."

"Shut up Casey. Lets just watch the game." He didn't want to talk about her anymore. He didn't want to think about her anymore. It was absolutely exhausting. Both emotionally and physically.

"I'm just saying, you look like you need closure."

"Stop talkin like a damn chick!"

"Sorry April been making me watch chick flicks with her lately. So I been... Kinda.. Sensitive." Yup Casey lost it. Raphael was done with this girl talk. He needed to go and beat someone up. That usually calmed him down.

"See you later Casey.."

"What? Why? At least stick around and see the game. I'll shut my yap!" Now he was acting like a damn clingy chick.

"See ya Casey." Then Raphael jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

She had to get away from her mom, away from that room. She was pissed!

Her mother wanted to fix her something to eat to show her appreciation, but she ended up blowing up her nice kitchen pots and utensils. All of her kitchen is now in Shambles. The only place that seems to calm her down is at Tiffany's...

Coco wearing her short black wig, her tight black body leather suit and her laced black mask, and her uncomfortable blue contacts.

It was a must to wear contacts, just in case. But they are so damn uncomfortable! She thought bitterly as she stuffed more diamonds in her big black sack. She stopped when she heard something move behind her.

"You don't learn do you?" Her arm was suddenly grabbed roughly. She suppressed to say his name and smile widely. But a smirk graced her lips when she realized, she could still have a bond with him. Even if there enemies.

"I just wanted to see you again. I didn't get to see you at the bank." Coco teased. She tried to change her voice at least a little, she didn't want him to know yet.

Raphael growled with annoyance. Jesus even this small thief reminds him of Coco. The way she smirks, her poker face, her small body, and mostly her heart shaped face and French accent. But she was different, her eyes are blue, her hair was short and black and her nose was slightly bigger. Her French accent was a little more nasally.

"Let's go."

"My, my at least buy me a drink first." Raphael rolled his eyes. This girl was a big flirt too.

"I'm not in the mood girly! I'm taking you in, and collecting that reward money." He then hand cuffed her to his wrist and began dragging her out.

"That's a little dark of you. Collecting that reward money... I like it." She curled up against his back.

"Maybe I should switch sides and become your side kick." She purred, her small hands on his shoulders.

"Get off you little bitch." He grumbled, shoving her off, as he headed towards his bike. He didn't know why, but her flirtation and charm was somewhat like Cocos. And it was annoying him greatly.

"Don't be cruel.. Come on, let me go and let's go do something fun."

"No."

"How about we play a game?"

"No." She pouted, as she was being dragged towards his bike.

"The game is called, "lets show ourselves." Raphael stopped at her strange game request. Show ourselves? Somehow it peeked his curiosity. He wondered what that meant?

He turned to her, but was shocked to see her already walking away.

"Hey!"

"You need better cuffs to hold me." She smirked. She heard him curse and began to charge at her... The chase was on.

If you can't show yourself bare, how can you call that a relationship? She remembered the bartenders words. And that's what she plans to do!

"Get back here you little bitch!" He yelled after her. He heard her giggle, she turned to an alley way, and he knew that was an dead end. Victory was just moments away.

He watched as she looked around for an escaped route, as quickly as she could she spotted a manhole below her.

"Don't you dare!" He ran towards her before she could yank it open. It was too late. The lid flew open and he stopped, knowing he was a few feet from her. She didn't move either, she just stood there by the opened man hole and waited for his next move.

"The rules of the game are simple." She started.

"We are not PLAYING a game here!" She didn't seem to listen, as she continued.

"If you take off your mask, I'll take off mine. If you do, I'll give myself up, but if you don't I will disappear and you won't get to see me until I feel like it."

"Dumb ass! Your not wearing a mask! How would I know your not lying."He was getting annoyed with this broad.

"On the contrary, my hair, my nose, and my eyes are fake. If you show yourself and I will show myself. Then I can let you do whatever you want to me."

"Just come over here quietly, and I promise not to break something. I'm not in the mood for your damn games!" He just wasn't, the more he talked with this girl, the more he missed Coco.

"I won't try to escape or run any more. If you just show yourself to me." He sighed as he knew he was just giving in. If he just showed her, he knew if she said anything to anyone, they probably thinks she's crazy or high. So showing her won't hurt anyone. And he wasn't in the mood for cat and mouse.

"Fine." He didn't care if she screamed or freaked out. He just wanted her in jail, collect the reward money.

He took off his helmet and then waited. He watched her reaction, but nothing. He got closer but she didn't flinch, she still had that serious poker face, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Your not going to scream?" Feeling like this was now getting awkward.

"Was I supposed to?" He slapped his forehead, not the kind of reaction he was looking for.

"I'm obviously not human..."

"That's okay. I still think your hot." She giggled. Okay maybe she is crazy.

"Okay now lets go." He didn't care to know what she looked like under that disguise. If she even wore a disguise. He just wanted her in jail.

"Im going to show you myself now." With shaking hands, she began to take off her wig, in effect that release her long bouncy wavy light brown hair, her eye contacts which revealed her aqua green eyes, then she took off her fake big nose that covered her cute tiny button nose.

"C-Coco..." It was Coco. No wonder she didn't freak out. It makes a lot of sense now. He felt a wet drop on his cheek, he didn't know if he was crying or... If it was raining...

* * *

**I know this chapter was kinda of short, I'm suffering from writers block again. So as you can tell I will be making a second part to it, and just so you know, the chapter is still a week later, you won't get to the to "little pink towel" scence yet. Why? Because I'm a stinker :p. so expect an update in a week or so, the next chapter is going to be longer I promise. Oh and I will slowly am going to be adding new charters soon. So I hoped you enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapter was inspired by the manga** "Nozoki Ana" by Honyuo Wakou.


End file.
